


stars above and souls below

by yesitsalsoagun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Background OC/Canon, Because I can, Canon-Typical Violence, Fancy Dances, Found Family, Gen, Gratuitous Swearing, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cuddle piles, seriously theres a lot of ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun
Summary: Ilana would like some calmer, less hectic adventures, please....Any day now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall like ocs cause thats basically all u'll get
> 
> 10/14/18: this fic is undergoing some renovations due to myself and my sister figuring out timeline stuff. i'm rewriting a lot of chapters but hopefully i'll be able to continue soon!!!

Paying for damages was not exactly how Ilana wanted to start the week.

 

It was bad enough that the sun that day was hot enough to fry her alive, she certainly didn’t need to spend half of her reward money paying for repairs that her Celestial Spirits may or may not have caused in battle.

 

She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes as she continued down the dirt road, attempting to forget the long string of numbers bored into her brain.

 

“Well, that…could’ve gone worse?” the fox at her side seemed to notice her distress.

 

She dropped her arms to her sides. “They destroyed half the town, Vulpecula.”

 

“Well,” her tails flicked nervously, “they could’ve…destroyed the _whole_ town?” She noted her friend’s expression and rushed to correct herself. “But they didn’t! That’s good!”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“Well, okay…” Vulpecula sighed before attempting a few moments later, “You only lost half the reward money instead of all of it? The people of the town are less inclined to kill you since you did, in fact, pay for repairs?”

 

She raised a brow at her friend.

 

“Look, I’m _trying_ , okay? You just seem content to be an ass.”

 

“I’ve decided I’m going to be an ass for at least another hour. I’m not over losing half my reward money.”

 

The fox huffed, exasperated. “You know the risks of bringing that thing with you. Why go off on a fighting job? Why didn’t you take the day off? Take a damn break?”

 

Ilana frowned and shrugged.

 

“You're a dumbass."

 

Ilana glared at the name-calling as they continued into town, stewing in her bitterness all the way to her home. Even when her friend glittered away and she opened her door, Vulpecula’s jab lingered in her mind.

 

Ilana knew why she wasn’t taking a break.

 

Seven years, and not a word. She understood that Nina’s line of work wasn’t exactly one that allowed for frequent letters, but some sign that she was alive, that she hadn’t completely abandoned and forgotten about her would’ve been nice. No, instead all she got was a box on her front porch, containing a dark red blanket covered in stars, and a note that simply read “I’m sorry” in a very familiar script.

 

Then again, she wasn’t the only one that had returned after a seven year absence— nearly her entire guild, for one, had appeared out of thin air and decided to fight in the Grand Magic Games this year. They left again almost immediately—they had three months’ worth of training to get to, they said.  Almost the entire guild was in tears.

 

It was uncomfortable, to say the least—Ilana had gotten used to a small guild. Perhaps it was selfish of her to—the remaining guild members mourned their lost, while she had never gotten to know any of them. She felt out of place, so she took jobs left and right to do what she could to support the guild that was crumbling under the weight of Twilight Ogre’s gaze.

 

But they were back now, and no doubt going to win in the Grand Magic Games. So why was she acting like she was the sole pillar keeping Fairy Tail from crumbling? Did she simply have nothing better to do? Was she trying to avoid the guild, which seemed simply too crowded and filled to the brim with people magically out of her league? Was—

 

Ilana unbuttoned her vest numbly. She was too tired, too magically exhausted to be thinking about this. She’d walked miles, been on her feet all day, summoned one rather magic draining spirit, and kept another spirit out for nearly an hour. She felt about ready to collapse.

 

She stepped out of the small space in front of the door, halfheartedly throwing her vest on one of the parallel couches in the rectangular room. Taking one glance to her right at the kitchen, where dishes sat haphazardly piled in the sink Ilana decided again—for the fourth night in a row—that no, she didn’t have enough strength tonight for that. So instead, she walked forward, past the couches and coffee table to the two doors as far from the kitchen as possible, opened the one on the right and barely made it to her bed before collapsing.

 

She fell asleep instantly, not even bothering to take the keys from her belt.

 

 

The next few weeks or so continued in a somewhat calmer manner—her spirits didn’t destroy any towns, so she wasn’t required to pay for any damages.

 

Ilana watched the majority of the Grand Magic Games on a lacrima in between jobs, on transportation, or in shops if she stopped to eat somewhere, paying significant attention to the fights with her guildmates.

 

They were as terrifying as she thought. She watched Erza destroy 100 monsters, watched Laxus defeat an entire team on his own. She watched Natsu defeat the _Twin Dragons of Sabertooth_.

 

Her guildmates were determined to win for the ones that had been left behind and struggled in the seven years. It was touching and beautiful, making her almost wish she’d left in time to actually see the matches in person. 

 

But she remembered the lightning, the horrible loss Fairy Tail suffered because of her. There was no way she could show her face to the people who were winning so easily. Not after she lost and contributed to everyone’s thoughts that Fairy Tail was _inferior, a guild of the past, nothing_.

 

Once again, she strapped her keys to her belt, tugged her gloves on, and headed out the door to the all but empty guild to pick up a job. (Someone had to be financially supporting them, she told herself every day.)

 

Walking through the city, she noted nothing out of the ordinary, save for the lacrimas at nearly every store. The excitement for the Grand Magic Games was contagious, and Ilana was sure she’d caught the bug already.

 

She picked out a relatively simple job—the only type available—saving a village from some monsters. Nothing she hadn’t done before.

 

The first half of the train ride to the village was fairly scenic; trees and lush farmland, possibly small creatures living in the grass. However, when the trees faded and the grassed turned brittle and brown before disappearing entirely, she wondered if she was heading in the right direction. She shook her head and pulled out her lacrima, intent on watching the last event of the Grand Magic Games.

 

To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Sabertooth had been the strongest guild in Fiore for almost _seven years_. She had seen firsthand their domination in the Grand Magic Games.

 

But...Fairy Tail was fighting back.

 

And _winning_.

 

Ilana watched Gray defeat Rufus, watched Gajeel defeat Rogue, watched Erza defeat Minerva, watched Laxus match himself against Orga, and then defeat _Jura_ , one of the _Ten Wizard Saints_.

 

She watched them all, battered and bruised, stand before Sting with their heads held high. And she watched them _win_.

 

For the first time in seven years, she felt…she didn’t know what she felt. Shock? Hope? Joy? Maybe all of the above.

 

Ilana was so caught up in the victory that she nearly jumped out of her skin when the announcement rang out that the train had reached the station. She hastily stuffed her lacrima away in her bag, scrubbing away her tears as she hurried off the train.

 

Upon exiting the station, she was sure she’d been given the wrong address. There was nothing around save for miles upon miles of cracked earth and the tracks on which the train had all but flown away on. There was no sign of any city, town or village at all—no rubble, no cliffs or crevices, and certainly nowhere for any monsters to live.

 

There was no sound beyond her own footsteps on the dry soil.

 

She rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes once. Twice. Still nothing.

 

Ilana frowned, an uneasy feeling creeping over her. Where was she? This was certainly a prank, or some sort of trap or ambush. In the case of the latter, she gripped the small leather pack at her side. She would certainly feel safer if someone was with her.

 

With one swift movement, she brought the silver key before her.

 

“I open the Gate of the Wolf. Lupus!”

 

After a momentary flash, he appeared beside her. His dark fur glinted in the sun as he turned to face her.

 

“Always a pleasure to see you,” his smile was quick and fanged, disappearing as quickly as it came, “But what exactly are you doing out here? I suspect you didn’t come out to a place like this for fun.”

 

“I was hoping you could tell me if there’s anything here. Any city or village hidden behind an enchantment or barrier of some sort.”

 

Lupus raised his snout, taking in his surroundings a bit more before shaking his head. “Nope. There’s nothing here for miles, save for…whatever this is.” He looked behind him to the somewhat rundown train station.

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” She frowned. The wolf’s tracking was second to none; perhaps rivaled by a dragon slayer. “I thought this might be some sort of trap or ambush, but if there’s nothing here…”

 

“You summoned me thinking there might be a trap? You do realize that plan had me possibly walking into it too, right?”

 

She sighed with a light smile, stepping past him. “Yes, and there’s no one I trust to complain about it more than you.”

 

“I’m touched.” He was definitely not touched.

 

Even as she continued walking, there was no sign of any sort of attack. There were no rocks to hide behind or any elevated spaces from which to hit her from a distance. Unless the enemy had some sort of concealment magic that could trick Lupus’s senses, she doubted there was anyone here at all.

 

“A prank, then.” It was more to reassure herself than him.

 

Still, something didn’t feel right. There was a creeping feeling that something was _off._

 

Her eyes flitted around nervously as she continued onward, stomach twisting into knots. Something was wrong. It was too quiet, even for a desert like this.

 

Nina’s voice came back to her in a flash: _Trust your instincts. If something feels off, get out of there._

 

Something underneath her shifted with a horrible _crack_ and she hardly had time to think _too late_ before she was sent plummeting to the abyss below.

 

 

Ilana awoke coughing, groaning as she attempted to move. Her vision was blurred somewhat and there was a loud ringing in her ears, accompanied by a painful throbbing in her head. Not usually good signs, but she was alive.

 

She looked above her and vaguely recognized distant light. _What happened?_

 

The memories hit her in a flash. The desert, the fall, Lupus—

 

_Lupus._

 

She couldn’t feel his presence. Panic threatened to consume her as her hand found her belt and she went through each key, mentally checking off whose keys she still had with her.

 

All of them. A breath escaped her and she dropped her arm back into the dirt.

 

 _The fall_.

 

Nina’s words came back to her again— _get out of there_.

 

She needed to leave. This was some sort of trap or worse; and even if it wasn’t, she wouldn’t survive long underground with no provisions.

 

First things first, she decided: figure out what’s movable. She shifted slightly and groaned. Everything ached and she was sure she’d broken something. There was _no way_ she’d be able to move, and she didn’t have enough magical energy to summon help.

 

_You seem content to be an ass._

 

Ilana sighed. Fine, then. Focus on the positive. The ringing had been reduced to a low buzz, and though everything ached, her legs were functional—she _should_ be able to stand, she thought.

 

 _Should_ being the key word.

 

Application is often messier than the theory, Ilana noted as she fought to keep her nausea down and struggled to flip over onto her knees.

 

"Oh, King."

 

Her arms could barely support her as she knelt there for a while, breathing heavily and shaking.  When she finally felt like she wasn’t going to pass out, she slowly, _slowly_ began to stand.

 

Her arms flailed as she made it to her feet. Her legs still felt incredibly weak and needed something to lean against. She eventually found a wall and stayed there for a few moments, breathing.

 

Ilana examined her surroundings as best she could—the light from the hole she fell from was hardly enough to illuminate anything and even squinting, she could barely see fifteen feet away. Her heart sank. If she was going to be moving away from the hole above her, she’d have no idea where she was going.

 

Still, something buzzed inside her mind. _Go._

 

She went, hobbling with one hand against the wall.

 

She’d staggered only a few steps beyond the light before her mind swirled and she leaned fully against the wall. The world spun.

 

Again, it buzzed. _Go._

 

Ilana could do nothing in response to the buzzing but give a frustrated groan. She pressed forward a few steps and paused to breathe. A few more steps, breathe. A few more steps, breathe. Again. And again. And again.

 

What with the constant buzzing, the nausea, and the dark, Ilana had no idea if she was heading in the right direction. Had she been this way before? Was that the same rock she stumbled over a minute ago? She didn’t know. Her legs moved of their own accord, in a strange, stumbling dance.

 

It was taking too long. The darkness seemed all-consuming, and she didn’t seem to be _going_ anywhere.

 

She wasn’t going to make it. She was going to die in this dark, dusty labyrinth with nothing but her spirits to keep her company in her final, painful moments. No one would even notice she had disappeared. Or if they did, they would certainly think they were better off.

 

Her heart beat in her throat and tears burned at her eyes. It was pointless. Everything hurt. She stopped, and for a peaceful moment, leaned against the wall. Her feet throbbed, her legs burned, her lungs ached, and every part of her body screamed at her to just fall down and never get up, but she wasn’t moving. Peaceful.

 

 _Go._ It buzzed again.

 

 _Shove it,_ she didn’t say, managing a weak cough at best.

 

 _Go_ , it buzzed, more insistent this time.

 

She sighed heavily, fiercely rubbed away her tears, and staggered forward. Damned voice, can’t just let her _die in peace_. Why was she even walking anyway, she might as well just lie down and accept—

 

Light.

 

There was light up ahead, and light meant _a way out_.

 

Ilana nearly fell over her own feet as she stumbled quicker toward the light. It had better be real, she thought, not just some sick trick of her mind telling her she was about to pass out.

 

She reached the source of light—a hole larger than the one she fell through—in a matter of minutes. Tears blurred her vision and she wiped them away. She needed a way up there, a way out…

 

Turning, she looked around her to see what she could use. Four tall, engraved stone pillars, broken glass…nothing useful. She frowned and walked as best she could around the pillars to search further. She was _so close_ , she wasn’t giving up now.

 

Her foot had better luck than she did—it connected with something hard on the ground. A ladder—an old, probably rickety ladder, but Ilana wasn’t about to complain. She half-dragged, half-carried the ladder over to the hole, and after a few attempts, propped it up against one of the pillars and the edge of the hole.

 

She breathed deeply, and prayed to the Celestial Spirit King that it would work and she wouldn’t fall.

 

Gingerly, she tried the first rung, and then the second. After the third she forfeited cautiousness and sped up the ladder, only one rung breaking under her weight. Her hands met the dirt around the entrance of the hole, and with all the strength she could muster, pulled herself up and over and fell onto the ground.

 

And she lay there.

 

She was finally free of that dark pit. The sun was setting, streaking the sky with oranges and pinks as it slowly faded into some corner of the sky.

 

She was so glad to see the stars again.

 

 

When she finally made it home a couple days later, she wanted nothing but to lie down and not get up for a few days. Or maybe a month. A few days won out, however, and after she was done resting, she headed toward the guild.

 

To her surprise, she found it completely recreated, back to its original glory from seven years prior. Ilana smiled.

 

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand there's chapter one @nat u did this


	2. Chapter 2

Near-death experiences, Ilana found, were a great way to show you exactly what you regret.

 

During the week or so she spent recovering from the time she spent trapped underground, Ilana gave a lot of thought toward the fact that no one would know if she had died. She decided that this needed to be amended.

 

Returning to the guild afterwards was surreal in more ways than one. No one seemed to know what she had experienced or the fact that she nearly died.

 

Also, the guild was bigger.

 

Though it made her a bit uncomfortable, it was a relief to not have all the newly revived people crammed into such tiny accommodations. Everyone seemed at home.

 

She returned a few waves from the guild members that had gotten to know her during the seven years. She chided herself; thinking that _no one_ would realize she had disappeared was a bit dramatic. It would merely take some time.

 

Ilana walked up to the bar, waving cautiously at Cana— _wasn’t she the one that used Fairy Glitter and got the highest score on the Magic Power Finder???—_ and seating herself a respectful distance away. Also far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to smell the alcohol on her.

 

“Hello, Ilana!” Mirajane’s smile was brighter than the sun. Ilana found herself pleasantly surprised someone remembered her.

 

“Hello, Mira,” she hesitantly returned her smile. Mira slid something in front of her so fast she almost jumped. It was a tall glass filled with what she presumed was a strawberry shake. Which she supposed she had ordered a few times before, but  _wow_ that was fast.

 

Before she could even say thank you, Mira was already gone, tending to something else.

 

Ilana frowned. The guild was relatively calm today, and Cana was the only one at the bar; there was no need for her to rush. So why was she hurrying?

 

Her questions were answered a few minutes later as Mirajane made her way up to the stage.

 

She waved an arm and called sweetly over a microphone, “Everyone! Can I have your attention, please?”

 

“This ought to be good,” came a chuckle from beside her. Lucy smiled and took a seat next to her fellow Celestial mage.

 

Ilana had met Lucy after she’d returned from the Grand Magic Games—she had mentioned her commendable fighting and they had chatted for a while before the subject of her own magic was brought up. After hearing she was a Celestial mage, Lucy had perked up slightly and suggested they be friends. _We Celestial mages have to stick together,_ she had joked with a laugh. A strange offer, Ilana thought, but accepted nonetheless. She was attempting to make more friends, after all.

 

“Over the course of the next week, a few members of the guild will be participating in some events!”

 

Cheers erupted throughout the guild hall. Mirajane smiled sweetly as she waited for them to quiet.

 

“The sign-up sheet is to the left of the stage! If you’re interesting in participating, please put your name down! The teams will be announced tomorrow around noon!”

 

Everyone yelled affirmatively. Several people ran up to the sign-up sheet as Mirajane made her way off the stage.

 

“That sounds interesting,” Lucy smiled at Ilana brightly.

 

“It sounds _competitive_ ,” Ilana shrugged.

 

“What, you don’t like competition?”

 

Ilana pondered how best to explain her extraordinary incompetence when compared to her guild mates.

 

“Not really,” she said instead.

 

“I’m going to go sign up. Knowing my team, they’re probably all going to join and drag me along anyway,” Lucy said as she stood. “At least come with me to see who’s going to compete!”

 

Ilana opened her mouth to protest or pass, but Lucy gave her the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen.

 

“Alright, alright, fine,” she said, raising her hands in defeat as she stood.

 

“Yes!” Lucy grinned and headed for the sheet with a skip in her step. Ilana followed behind.

 

A crowd of people stood between them and the board. Lucy expertly wove her way through, pulling Ilana by the hand behind her.

 

Sure enough, Natsu and Gray’s names were scrawled in the middle of the sheet. Erza’s was below them, in much neater scrawling font. Lucy chuckled and grabbed a pen from someone else in the crowd. She wrote her name next to her team’s with practiced efficiency.

 

Lucy waved the pen in front of Ilana’s face. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to sign up?”

 

“I’ll pass, thanks. Maybe next time.”

 

Lucy frowned, trying the puppy eyes again, but it wouldn’t work twice. Ilana shook her head, holding her ground. Her friend sighed, relenting, and passed the pen to someone else before the two of them stepped out of the crowd.

 

“I’m going to head home for today.”

 

“Already?! You’ve barely been here for an hour!”

 

“I know, but…” Ilana rubbed the back of her neck. “This whole event has me thinking…maybe I should get better at some things so I can participate in things like these, you know?”

 

Lucy’s eyes brightened. “I understand completely. You’ll be back here tomorrow to cheer me on, at least, right?”

 

“Absolutely! What are friends for?”

 

Ilana headed for the guild doors with a wave. She pushed them open and slipped out just as the daily Fairy Tail brawl began.

 

 

The walk home was calm, with the sun rising to its zenith and a light breeze keeping the heat from being overbearing.

 

Ilana walked through her house and stepped through the back door onto a shaded patio with various half-finished woodcarvings scattered around. Stepping around them, she made her way to the end of the patio, stepped down two steps, and entered a small clearing just beyond. She breathed deeply, and then pulled a red key from her side.

 

“I open the Gate of the Rabbit! Yezui!”

 

A flash of light announced the rabbit’s arrival.

 

“Hey, Ilana!” Yezui gave a lop-sided grin.

 

“Hey, Yezui,” Ilana smiled back. “Do you think we could train again today?”

 

“I figured that was why you called. Alright, let’s get right down to it!”

 

The two of them stretched for a few minutes before they settled into their stances.

 

“Your foot’s not far enough back,” Yezui commented, ear twitching on top of her head, “and you’re still so _stiff_. Loosen up!”

 

“Sorry, I’m just remembering all those times you’ve kicked my ass already.”

 

She laughed loudly. “You have to get your ass kicked so you can learn how to kick ass.”

 

“So you’ve said.”

 

Yezui’s foot lashed out without warning, and Ilana managed to sloppily redirect the force of the incoming attack.

 

“Good!”

 

Ilana readied herself again as Yezui watched, waiting. One heartbeat. Two. Three.

 

A hand came rushing at her face. Ilana blocked it with crossed arms, pushing it aside. Yezui’s leg came up again, from her side. She ducked down below it and swept her own leg under the one Yezui was putting her weight on. It felt more like she bruised her own shin, but her friend wobbled in place nonetheless.

 

“Good, good! You might want to go for the knee next time, that’s more likely to get someone to fall.”

 

Ilana nodded as she got to her feet, rubbing her shin. “Your legs are like _brick walls_.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Shaking her head, Ilana readied herself again. One heartbeat. Two.

 

She dashed forward this time, and Yezui grinned. They traded blows for the better part of an hour, and at the end of it, Ilana was lying on her back in the grass.

 

“You’re getting better!”

 

“Thanks,” Ilana wheezed. Yezui plopped down in the grass next to her.

 

“Do you remember what we talked about last time, right before I left?”

 

“Yes? Using magical power to enhance physical attacks, right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You said it could be a bit tricky to use. What did you mean?”

 

 Yezui frowned. “Well, it can be a bit difficult to control the amount of magical power you use. Pour out too much, and you get exhausted and can’t really do much else. Too little, and it barely does anything.”

 

“Unless you use it right.”

 

“Unless you use it right,” Yezui nodded. “There are certain pressure points on the body that are the best places to use those types of attacks.”

 

“Please tell me we’re not doing that today.”

 

Her loud laughter was answer enough.

 

“Oh, no, no. You need to train some more. Your arms are basically twigs.”

 

“ _Thanks_.”

 

Yezui shook her head, smiling, as she stood. “I think with time, you’ll get to where you want to be. But for right now, you should rest. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

 

Ilana gave a weak thumbs up as Yezui glittered away. Her arm fell back into the grass as she stared up at the clouds in the sky.

 

_You’ll get to where you want to be_.

 

She breathed deeply. She could get there. She could do it.

 

It would just take some time.

 

 

Ilana barely made it to the guild hall. She was sore _all over_ , King above, she wondered if getting stronger was really worth the pain.

 

Sighing, she pushed open the guild doors. She was _so_ glad she wasn’t doing anything today. Moral support didn’t cost much energy.

 

The guild was energetic, people bustling and talking excitedly as they waited for the events to unfold.

 

Ilana spotted familiar blonde hair amongst the crowd, and wove around tables and people until she found it.

 

Lucy was sitting at a table, holding a drink in her hands and tapping her fingers against it occasionally.

 

“Nervous?” Ilana slid into the seat in front of her.

 

Lucy’s face brightened and her shoulders relaxed. “No, I’ve been in this guild long enough to know the ropes.”

 

She took a long sip of her drink as Ilana watched her with a skeptical look. Lucy set her drink down.

 

“Okay, maybe I’m a _little_ nervous. I have no idea what the events are going to be, or who my partner is. What if we’re not compatible? What if neither of our abilities are useful for the event?”

 

“Lucy. Lucy. Look at me.” Ilana waited for Lucy to look at her before continuing. “Everyone in this guild knows and adores you. You and your partner have unique talents and abilities that I’m sure your brilliant mind can put to use for whatever comes your way.”

 

“You’re going to make me _cry_ ,” Lucy feigned wiping at tears.

 

“I’m just being honest!”

 

She took a deep breath. “You’re right. Besides, these events are about having fun! I should enjoy myself, not get so worked up over it.”

 

“That’s the spirit! You’re gonna kick ass.”

 

“I’m gonna kick ass!”

 

They high fived as Mirajane made her way onto the stage.

 

“I take it everyone is here?”

 

The competitors cheered. Mirajane smiled as she pulled out a list and held it in front of her to read. She announced several teams before—

 

“Cana and Lucy!”

 

Lucy grinned. “Yes!”

 

Mirajane continued calling out teams as Ilana smiled at Lucy.

 

“Good teamup?”

 

“Yep! I’ve worked with her before, we’re a good team.”

 

“That’s good!”

 

Lucy nodded in agreement. She began talking about how well they worked together before, and Ilana almost missed the next team Mirajane called out.

 

“Ilana and Freed!”

 

“ _What_ ,” she spun around to look at the stage.

 

“What?” Lucy frowned. “Is something wrong?”

 

“She called _my_ name,” Ilana turned back to Lucy.

 

“You didn’t come back and sign up, did you?”

 

Ilana shook her head.

 

_Oh no oh no oh no I’m not strong enough I’m not strong enough yet I can’t do this why did this happen what’s going on_

 

“Hey, it’ll be okay!” Lucy smiled. “These events are supposed to be for fun, remember?”

 

 “I’m not—” _Strong enough, as strong as you, good enough_

 

“ _Ilana_.” Lucy stared right into her eyes. “It will be okay.”

 

She took a deep breath. Mirajane had finished calling out the teams.

 

“Okay. Let’s go up there and meet our partners, I guess.”

 

The two of them stood and made their way to the stage, where other participants were gathering. Lucy waved to Cana, presumably, and took off in that direction. Ilana stood there feeling very uncomfortable.

 

A man with long green hair in a red coat approached her.

 

“You’re Ilana, correct?” He asked, a faint, polite smile on his face.

 

“Yep. You must be Freed.”

 

“I am. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too.”

 

Mirajane stepped off of the stage to stand in front of the crowd of participants.

 

“The first event is a treasure hunt! There are magical relics placed at various important landmarks throughout Magnolia. The rules are simple—the first team back with a relic is the winner! Both members of the team must return with the relic in order for it to count. Got it?”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Good! You have one hour. Good luck!”

 

The teams rushed out of the guild and headed into the city. Freed and Ilana paused some way down the street from the guild doors.

 

_Important places, important places. What would be considered an important place in Magnolia?_

 

“Any ideas?”

 

She sighed. “Kardia Cathedral, maybe?”

 

“That does seem like the obvious choice.”

 

“But if it’s obvious, everyone will be there.”

 

“That’s true. If we’re looking to avoid a fight, we should pick someplace else.”

 

Ilana paused, hoping to come up with another important location. “Would the mountain count as a part of Magnolia?”

 

He seemed to recall something, before nodding. “I believe so. It’s worth a try.”

 

_So far so good,_ she thought as they ran toward the mountain.

 

 It took a few minutes for them to reach the top of the mountain, and the doubts threatened to overtake Ilana’s mind until she spotted something shiny in a pile of rubble.

 

“Is that it?” Ilana quickened her pace a bit.

 

“I believe it is.”

 

The two of them got to the pile of rocks the relic was wedged in. It looked like an old, silver chalice with tarnish on it.

 

 Ilana reached out to pull the chalice from its resting place. She removed the chalice with little resistance and looked to Freed with it in her hands.

 

“Well, that was easy?”

 

She regretted her words instantly.

 

The first thing that told her something was wrong was the sound of moving rocks. The second was her feet leaving the ground.

 

Ilana looked around her and all the rocks were _floating_. She looked down and saw the distance between her and the ground growing.

 

She kicked her legs to try and get herself back down to the ground with no effect. She looked down and she was at least twelve feet up, now. Freed was hovering a few feet over where the rubble was, sword drawn and dark wings sprouting out of his back.

 

Ilana was fifteen feet up now. As much as she loved the stars, she really didn’t want to float up into them.

 

So she let go of the chalice.

 

And fell.

 

She flailed her arms wildly in panic, thoughts racing through her mind.

 

_Way to go, dumbass! Pick up some random magical relic and then fall to your death in front of the strong cool guild member. Real smart. Real competent._

 

But her thoughts were cut short when she landed sooner than she expected. She opened her eyes tentatively to see Freed’s face looking down at her.

 

Oh. Oh.

 

She barely heard the chalice _clang_ to the ground with the sound of falling rocks around her.

 

“Uh…whoops?”

 

Freed looked at her for a while, and for a few seconds she thought maybe floating off into the stars wasn’t so bad.

 

But he smiled and shook his head.

 

“Be more careful next time you grab a magical relic,” he said as he floated down to stand on the ground. “You don’t always know what they’re capable of.”

 

Freed set her down and she nodded.

 

“Yes, sir,” she squeaked.

 

He chuckled lightly before walking over to the chalice and examining it.

 

“I think I have an idea for how to get this back to the guild,” he said after a while.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, these engraved runes on the side mean that the anti-gravity is like a bubble around the chalice. To avoid floating anything in the town, we should fly over it and down to the guild.”

 

“Okay. Sounds good. _We?_ ”

 

“Both members of the team must return with the relic in order for it to count.”

 

“I know that, but…”

 

“Are you afraid of heights?”

 

Ilana paused to think about it, and he seemed to take that pause as a yes.

 

“There is no cause for concern. You can’t fall as long as you have the chalice, and even if you let go, I would catch you.”

 

“Why am I the one holding the chalice in this scenario?”

 

“If _I_ hold the chalice, my hands will be full, and I will be unable to help you back to the guild,” he gestured to the sword in his hand.

 

She started to protest but stopped.

 

“Alright, yea, fuck it, let’s do this.”

 

Freed nodded and she leaned down and grabbed the chalice. Once again, the rocks around her shifted, and her feet lifted off the ground. She looked to Freed, much less frightened this time, and he flew over and grabbed her elbow with his free hand.

 

The two of them floated higher, and then Freed flew them in the direction of the guild. Once they were no longer above the mountain, Ilana realized just how far down everything was. Her stomach twisted and she gripped the chalice with both hands.

 

Freed noticed her unease and gripped her elbow a bit tighter.

 

“I will not let you fall.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They continued toward the guild in relative silence. Once they were almost directly above it, Freed flew them down to the ground. Ilana remained a few inches or so off the ground with Freed’s hand on her elbow.

 

Freed paused at the entrance to the guild.  It seemed they weren’t the first ones back—one team had arrived before them. Still, they were greeted with cheers and celebration.  Mirajane smiled brightly and congratulated them.

 

Ilana handed over the chalice to Makarov, who nodded and quickly placed it in a dark stone chest with another relic. She instantly fell back down to the ground.

 

Another team arrived a few moments later, so Ilana and Freed stepped away from the bar where Makarov was sitting.

 

“So, that was…something,” Ilana said, turning to Freed.

 

“It was interesting,” Freed agreed.

 

“Kind of fun. Except for that part where I almost fell to my death.”

 

“I doubt a fall from that height would _kill_ you,” said Freed, sounding like he was speaking from experience, “but I am glad I caught you in time.”

 

“I—Me too. Thanks.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I’m—gonna go home. See you tomorrow!”

 

Freed nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

 

Ilana made a beeline for the exit, desperately hoping the next few days would go better.

 

 

The events in the following week went about as smoothly—Ilana didn’t fly off into space, which felt like both a blessing and a curse. Some of the events they won, but others they didn’t—they mostly didn’t. 

 

At the end of the week, Mirajane announced that as a grand finale to the events, a celebratory dance would be held at the guild later in the evening. It wasn’t mandatory, but she asked everyone to attend.

 

The dress Via—a spirit that had agreed to come with her when she was younger—had given her was a red cheongsam with silver accents that reached her mid-calves. The dress was covered in a silver pattern that looked like the night sky. She slipped on a pair of simple silver shoes, considered doing something with her hair, and then headed out.

 

As she walked down the streets toward the guild, she saw a familiar figure in a light blue glittery dress waving at her. Ilana quickened her pace to see who it was and recognized them as Lucy. She waved back to her friend.

 

“Lucy! You look great.”

 

Said mage smiled. She knew. “Aww, you’re making me blush.”

 

The two began walking down the street. The sun had long since set, so lights from shops and houses illuminated their path.

 

They reached their destination in little to no time at all. The exterior of the guild was decorated with streamers and banners. Light poured from underneath the doors, and muffled music from inside could be heard.

 

Ilana moved forward and pulled a door open, allowing her friend to enter the guild before slipping inside herself.

 

Lucy was almost immediately dragged off by the antics of her team, offering Ilana nothing but an apologetic wave.

 

She stood uncomfortably by the entrance for a few moments, wondering if anyone would notice if she slipped back outside and left. Deciding against it, she sat on a bench out of the way, by the wall.

 

Several couples were dancing, while others sat and talked. Ilana watched them for a while, listening to the music that was playing from lacrimas scattered throughout the guild.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Ilana looked up to see Freed standing at the end of the bench.

 

“Not at all,” with a smile, she scooted over. He sat beside her and the two of them watched the rest of the guild’s antics.

 

He broke the silence after a while. “You did well during the events. I’m grateful I had you as a partner.”

 

“I—uh—thank you?” She didn’t entirely know how to respond. “You—you did pretty well yourself.”

 

They sat in silence once more, and Ilana repeated the words in her mind. _You did pretty well yourself. Of all the dumb things—_

 

Ilana's wandering eyes spotted Laxus sitting at the bar talking with Mirajane. If she had to guess, Ilana would say she was inviting him to dance. She looked back to Freed beside her to see him watching them as well. He looked tense.

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

“I can’t dance,” she blurted before she could stop herself.

 

Freed looked at her in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Really. Never learned how.” 

 

“I can see how this would be an uncomfortable event for you, then.”

 

“Yea, that and I barely have any friends here.”

 

They sat in silence, again. She couldn’t look at him.

 

What was with today and saying really, really, stupid things?

 

“Well...if you’d like, I would be open to teaching you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” He rose to his feet.

 

“Oh…well….thanks.” She followed suit.

 

“Of course,” he extended a hand, smiling. “What are friends for?”


	3. Chapter 3

It had only taken a week or so since the dance at the guild for Ilana and Freed to become friends. He had invited her to accompany him on a few jobs, and she found she really enjoyed the company. Doing things by herself didn’t seem as appealing anymore.

 

Ilana traced her involvement in the events back to Lucy, who had apparently signed her up after she left. She had reprimanded her for a good twenty minutes after she found out.

 

But after a while, after a few missions with Freed, she realized things had turned out for the better. Which Lucy had no way of knowing, of course, but things could have been worse. Much worse.

 

Still, having to team up with a member of a _ve_ _ry powerful_ team when she herself was not was _kind of terrifying._ She wondered what the other members of his team thought about her. And if they would kick her ass for hanging out with their friend.

 

Ilana pondered this as the two of them sat on a train back to Magnolia after finishing a recent job. The view whisked by as the train chugged along, the faint, steady sound of the engine keeping the compartment from being too quiet.

 

"Hey, Freed," Ilana broke the quiet of the compartment. He looked up at her.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are you _sure_ the rest of your team is okay with us going on jobs together? I really don't want to come between you and your friends."

 

He shook his head. "Ever was out today, Bickslow got drunk last night and is still dealing with the aftereffects, and Laxus has been dealing with some paperwork that Master has assigned to him. You aren't taking away from my time with them."

 

She frowned, still unsure.

 

"If it concerns you that much, you could accompany the three of us on a job."

 

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement.

 

" _What_?"

 

"You seem concerned that the three of us are staying a team. If you're truly that worried about driving us apart, we could work together on a job."

 

"No, I get the concept; I just didn't want to impose."

 

A million other worries crowded her mind as well, but she decided not to voice them. _What if they don't want to work with me? What if they don't like me? What if they feel like I'm trying to keep you away from them?_

 

"I'm sure they'd appreciate the extra help."

 

After a while, she sighed, relenting. "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

 

"I'll fill you in tomorrow.”

 

 

Ilana wasn't exactly looking forward to what her new partner had planned. When she got home, she fell onto one of her couches and began to dread all the things that could go wrong.

 

"Kid, you need to stop." Vulpecula's voice interrupted her thoughts.

 

"Why did I agree to this?"

 

"Who knows?" The fox curled up on the opposite couch.

 

"This is just...such a bad idea. I never should have agreed to this."

 

"What are you even worried about? They're your guildmates; your family, right? It can't be that bad."

 

Ilana wound her fingers together. "They are, but...they're in a whole league of their own. They're really powerful, and kind of intimidating, and—"

 

"And cool," the fox grinned. "I see what's going on here. You want to impress them, don't you?"

 

" _What_? Vulpecula, that is definitely not what's going on here."

 

"Are you sure?" Her tails flicked back and forth. "You always seem to fret messing up around them and having them not like you. That's probably all you have to fear, so what's the big deal?"

 

"The big deal is that if I mess up, I'll have to go back to the guild and face them _every day_."

 

Vulpecula hissed a laugh. "You're so cute. Worried about some cool kids not noticing you."

 

"They're not kids."

 

"I'm over _eight hundred years old_. They're kids. And so are you."

 

"Oh. Right."

 

"It'll be fine," Vulpecula stood and stretched, "I believe in you."

 

She disappeared.

 

 

Ilana stayed up for hours that night working on miscellaneous wood carvings until Lupus appeared and forced her to stop. She lay in bed for another hour after that still dreading the coming day.

 

She reluctantly showed up at the guild the next day, finding her way to a relatively secluded table and sitting down. The guild was surprisingly subdued, as many of the members were out. Ilana fidgeted with her sore hands around an empty glass in the hopes it would take her fears away.

 

Lucy stopped by her table.

 

"Hey, Ilana!" She slid into the seat across from her. "What's the matter? You look nervous."

 

"It's nothing."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

Lucy glanced to look at the Thunder Tribe's table, where Evergreen and Bickslow were sitting. Freed, surprisingly, hadn't arrived yet.

 

"Ohohoho," Lucy looked back at her friend and smiled mischievously. "It doesn't have anything to do with your new partner, does it?"

 

"King, you're worse than Mirajane."

 

"You didn't answer my question, so I'll take that as a yes. What happened?"

 

Ilana sighed. "Freed...invited me on a job with the rest of his team and I'm...reasonably nervous. I'm not that strong, so I'm scared I'll screw up or something."

 

" _Ooh_.” Lucy’s tone implied she understood. “Yea, there are some seriously powerful mages here in this guild.”

 

“Yourself included,” Ilana said.

 

She smiled at the flattery but continued. “ _But_ you have to remember that they’re apart of this guild and want to look out for you! They weren’t always this great and powerful, they understand not everyone’s as strong as they are, and that people make mistakes. They can be your friends, if you let them.”

 

“This is coming from someone who is basically the human definition of sunshine. Of course everyone wants to be _your_ friend.”

 

“If you weren’t sitting across from me, I’d punch you.”

 

“I’m just saying!”

 

“And I’m _just saying_ that you’re a great person and people will want to be your friend too, dammit. You have to actually _let them in_.”

 

Ilana sighed. She had to admit, having friends like Lucy and Freed honestly felt like a breath of fresh air. She didn’t feel as alone as she did for the past seven years.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll…I’ll try. I’ll do my best.”

 

“That’s the spirit! I know you can do it.”

 

Lucy’s attention was then caught by her team, who wanted to head out on a job. She pardoned herself and left to talk with them.

 

Ilana breathed deeply. She was fine. She could do this.

 

One glance at the Tribe's table, where Freed was speaking to his teammates, undermined all the confidence she had. She looked at the drink in her hands and gripped it so tightly she thought it might shatter.

 

Clicking footsteps approaching her table caused her to look up. Ilana's heart sank into her stomach.

 

Evergreen examined her for a terrifying moment before smiling. "Come on, then."

 

"What?"

 

"One of our regulars requested help. Are you coming?"

 

It took her another moment before she blinked, snapping out of a daze. "Yea, I'm—I'm coming."

 

She stood and followed Evergreen as she strode to the door, where her teammates were waiting. After introducing herself, Ilana left the guild with the Thunder God Tribe, and the four of them set on their way.

 

 

Evergreen assured her that the town they usually helped wasn't too far—within walking distance.

 

The sun was pleasantly warm, and a light breeze kept things cool. On either side of the dirt path were grassy fields peppered with trees. Colorful flowers' blossoms peeked through the tall grass, giving the air a slightly sweet scent.

 

Bickslow and Freed walked several paces ahead of Ilana and Evergreen. They seemed to be carrying on their own conversation, which Ilana was grateful for.

 

Surprisingly, Evergreen was quite friendly after the expected questions, indirectly asking about hers and Freed's relationship.

 

When Ilana had reassured her—discreetly, of course—that she had no intention of taking her friend and teammate away, she visibly relaxed.

 

Evergreen proceeded to chat with her, which was quite unexpected. She seemed to forgive her for becoming such quick friends with her teammate. Ilana was grateful for it, but was unsure about how the last member of the Tribe would treat her. He was a bit hard to read and had barely said two words to her since she met him.

 

After a while of walking, they reached the town and spotted a figure that Ilana assumed to be their client standing just outside the city's entrance. Ilana frowned. Something seemed wrong.

 

As they ventured closer to the city, it became apparent that the grey stone walls were partially destroyed, and when Ilana glanced inside the gates, the houses she could see were boarded up with broken windows and partially caved in roofs.

 

"What the hell?" Bickslow hissed.

 

Evergreen frowned. “What happened here?”

 

When their client spotted them, he ran down the remaining length of road to meet them. He looked like a very tired middle-aged man.

 

"Thank goodness you've arrived! I wondered if my request would reach you in time."

 

That would explain the crudely-made help poster that she saw earlier, Ilana noted.

 

"You didn't spare many details," Freed glanced at the city for a moment before turning back to the man in front of them. "What happened here?"

 

"Those monsters I mentioned on the help poster? They're horrible. I don’t know how much longer the city can survive their attacks.”

 

Freed nodded. "What can you tell us about them?"

 

"They come every night. Monsters that blend into the darkness. Like wolves, but winged, and their eyes—their _eyes_..." he shuddered. "They burn. Bright, bright red eyes. I've never seen anything quite so terrible before."

 

Freed frowned, tapping a finger against the hilt of his sword. "I've never heard of creatures like those before."

 

"Doesn't mean they don't exist." Bickslow shrugged.

 

"I know, but it may be useful to know what we're up against before facing them."

 

"Our village has a fairly extensive library," the man offered, "you may find some useful information in there."

 

"It's only noon, we should have some time to look before we have to worry about anything," Evergreen nodded.

 

"I'll show you the way." The man turned and headed for the town.

 

The damage was even worse from the inside.

 

Frail barricades were propped up in a hopeful attempt to keep monsters out. Through the windows that hadn’t been boarded up yet, Ilana could see wounded being treated.

 

"Do you have healers to tend to all of these wounded?" Ilana asked.

 

"Yes, and we're lucky we do. Almost everyone here knows some sort of magic or herbal remedy. The people you see wounded are the last to be tended to."

 

Ilana didn’t want to think about what would have happened to everyone in the city without healers.

 

"Here we are." He pushed open one of the double doors. The damage wasn't as bad as the rest of the village, but a few bookshelves were toppled. Inside it smelled of old books and papyrus, with a slightly musty tint to it.

 

The man shook his head sadly as the Thunder Tribe walked into the library. He turned to Ilana. "I must thank you for coming. However, it occurs to me that I don't know your name."

 

"Oh. My name is Ilana. I'm from Fairy Tail."

 

He smiled faintly. "A pleasure to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances. My name is Gentian Nikolla. I'm the chief herbalist around here."

 

"We're not going to let these monsters plague your town anymore. I promise."

 

"I can at least thank you for trying."

 

She nodded and followed after the others, who had already sat down with a pile of books. When she reached them, Evergreen handed her one.

 

Ilana accepted it and sat in an empty spot, between Freed and Evergreen, across from Bickslow. She wondered subconsciously if they left a space for her on purpose.

 

Hours passed, the only sound the flapping of pages and the occasional suggestion of “ _maybe this one”_ but nothing more. Ilana's fingers grew tired of flipping pages, her eyes weary of scanning through lines and lines of information and lore. The sun lowered in the sky and the voices outside grew louder.

 

Finally Evergreen snapped a book closed. "We've looked all we can. We should help the townspeople prepare."

 

"Guess we'll see what these beasts can do in person first, then." Bickslow's dolls echoed him in agreement.

 

Freed nodded and the four of them stood. The library doors creaked open, and between them stood Gentian. The mages walked towards him and followed when he turned on his heel and headed into town.

 

"They come just after sundown," he explained, passing by a few people putting a barricade upon a half-crumbled wall. "Most of the hoard comes from the west; from the forest. Usually they keep coming until just before sunup."

 

A few people lit torches on the walls and readied their weapons. The whole town seemed to be on edge as the sun continued to sink below the horizon.

 

"What else can you tell us about these creatures?"  Freed turned to Gentian.

 

"Not much that I haven't already told you." He frowned, "it seemed like there was something important I wanted to tell you, but I can't remember it now."

 

A bell rung from a tall tower brought them to attention. Gentian’s expression turned solemn.

 

"They're here."

 

The Tribe made their way to the top of the wall to look upon the hoard. Ilana remained in the street below. She figured she would be of more use in the open than on an unsteady wall.

 

They reached the wall in moments. Her guildmates began their attack, but many managed to go around them.

 

Ilana steadied herself in a split second before they breached the wall.

 

Gentian described them accurately: their dark skin blended into the night, the torchlight revealing them. Their red eyes burned brightly, along with their...mouths?

 

Ilana dodged a blast just in time, flames cutting dangerously close. She whirled to glare at Gentian.

 

"You forgot to mention that they _breathe fire_!"

 

"Yes, that would be the thing I forgot to tell you." Gentian butted a creature away with a wooden pole.

 

She shook her head and raised a red key.

 

"I open the Gate of the Rabbit! Yezui!"

 

The key shimmered, and the rabbit stood next to Ilana. She huffed, taking in her surroundings.

 

"You might've called me a bit _sooner_."

 

Ilana winced slightly. "Sorry."

 

Yezui's foot lashed out and landed on one of the creature's snouts, sending it flying backward.

 

"Didn't exactly know what we were up against."

 

She sighed. “It’s alright. You ready to kick some ass?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Yezui helped quickly dispatch of several monsters, while Ilana stayed back and protected the wounded from further injury.

 

After most of the horde managed to breach the wall, Evergreen turned her attention to the streets and began to help clear out the monsters.

 

But there were so many. As the fighting dragged on, Ilana wondered if it would ever end.

 

_Do you need help?_ Nemesis's voice purred, a quiet offer in the back of her mind.

 

Ilana's heart dropped into her stomach.

 

_No. Absolutely not. You are not to come out for any reason, do you understand?_

 

She punched one of the monsters in the snout, sending it stumbling backwards.

 

_Any reason?_ Nemesis seemed amused.

 

_Nemesis I swear to the King if you come out I will throttle you, contract be damned. It is chaotic enough as it is and I don't need you destroying another town._

 

There were no further offers from the spirit of wrath.

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the creatures receded, fleeing back into the forest.

 

There were cheers from around the town. It seemed like a victory, and Ilana wasn’t about to complain. She wasn’t sure how much longer she would’ve lasted.

 

Yezui turned to Ilana. "Hey, good job! You could still use some more practice, but you kicked ass out there.”

 

Her heart was still beating quickly and she was breathing rather heavily, but she gave a tired smile as acceptance of the compliment. Yezui offered a single wave as a goodbye before glittering away.

 

Looking around, she spotted the Thunder God Tribe talking with an archer on the wall. She didn't seem too injured. In fact, she had a look of pride plastered on her face.

 

Ilana began to walk towards them, but a sharp pain in her upper leg caused her to stop. She figured she must have used it too much.

 

Putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath, she noticed part of her shorts had ripped. Considering how chaotic it was and how hard she'd been fighting, she wasn't surprised. It wasn't until she moved it that she realized her leg might've been burning for a reason other than fatigue.

 

Ilana touched her leg, then looked at her hand and clenched her jaw. She _really_ hoped the creatures weren't venomous at all.

 

 

After checking with Gentian that all of the repairs could be handled, Ilana and her guildmates headed into the library on Freed's suggestion that they could look for information now that they knew what to look for.

 

It didn't take long for Evergreen to fall asleep a few bookshelves away. Freed fought it, but eventually gave in and dozed off nearby.

 

Bickslow chuckled as he sat down across from Ilana, mumbling something about them being lightweights. His dolls sat on the floor quietly.

 

The candlelight flickered across the books' pages as they read in silence. She went through book after book until finally Bickslow sighed.

 

"You should probably get that treated."

 

Ilana looked up, startled, to see that he was resting his chin in a hand, looking at her. She returned her attention back to the pages.

 

"It's fine."

 

"It's an open wound. I'm pretty sure it's not fine."

 

"Other people were hurt more severely. I don't exactly take first priority."

 

"We don't know if those creatures are venomous are not. You could be in trouble."

 

She glanced up again, slightly annoyed, before forcing her eyes back to the pages in front of her.

 

"Well, if we ever find any information, I guess we'll know how long I have."

 

He almost seemed like he wanted to laugh, but stopped himself.

 

"I'm serious."

 

"Why?" She looked up to look him in the mask. "Why do you _care_?"

 

Bickslow faltered for a moment before answering. "You’re a member of Fairy Tail, which makes you a comrade. You’re a friend of Freed’s, which makes you a friend of mine. And I look out for my friends.”

 

Ilana stared at him, shocked, for a long moment before awkwardly looking back at the pages in front of her.

 

It had been so long since she had any actual friends apart from her spirits. Nearly eight years. Eight lonely years. She was so confused; these people she was going on jobs with didn't even know her, and yet they were so eager to treat her as a friend.

 

She flipped the page only to be met with a crude, but recognizable drawing of what they’d faced earlier.

 

“Here, look!” She handed the book over to Bickslow.

 

He took it and scanned over the page. “Uh…they’re territorial. That could explain them attacking the village?”

 

“Yes, but their queen decides where they live, and they stay there for hundreds of years. The town’s only been here for a hundred or so. Do you think it’s possible a new queen led them here?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Perhaps something drove them out of their home,” Freed offered, leaning over Bickslow’s shoulder.

 

“Also maybe.”

 

“We could try and find their nesting spot, and find out why they are attacking.”

 

“The forest to the west,” Ilana offered. They looked at her. “That’s where most of the horde comes from. They probably live in there somewhere.”

 

“It’s very likely.” Freed nodded and rose to his feet fully.

 

Bickslow followed him, grinning. His dolls flew up to hover by his head as he headed for the doors.

 

“Alright! Let’s get going, then!”

 

“Wait—wait a second. What about me?”

 

Freed looked back at her. “Get some rest. We’ll be back with information soon.”

 

And with that, they were gone.

 

The silence in the library was deafening. Tapping a finger against the floor, she turned toward a window to see a faint orange glow on the horizon.

 

Ilana frowned. Even if she _did_ sleep, she wouldn’t get much rest anyway.  Still, she was tired. She had fought, summoned a spirit, and had her leg cut open. The adrenaline had long since worn off.

 

So, she stood and made her way over to the bookshelf Evergreen collapsed against and sat down at the opposite end. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

It had been a long time since Ilana had nightmares. She almost forgot how awful they were.

 

They weren't even nightmares, not really, more like buried memories that resurfaced and blended together to torment her.

 

Broken wooden beams and large portions of roofing were all she could see. Bodies of people she once knew pinned under pillars, blank eyes looking at nothing.

 

She called for Christine, Alys, anyone, but there was no sound, and no one came to her rescue.

 

A lone figure appeared before her, and she extended her hand as if to try and stop what she knew was coming, but a flash of light from the sky struck the figure down before she could stop it.

 

The brightness of the lightning changed the scene.

 

She stood outside a partially destroyed guild hall. The statues outside had been decimated, but she stepped forward and opened the doors.

 

It was empty.

 

 

"Ilana! Hey, Ilana!" Evergreens voice and a hand shaking her shoulder brought her from her dreams.

 

She blinked and sat upright. The light coming from the window was blindingly bright, so she squinted for a moment before her eyesight adjusted.

 

"Are they back?"

 

"No. You looked like you were having a nightmare, are you alright?"

 

The two destroyed guild halls flashed in her mind and she frowned, bringing her arms around herself.

 

"I've been better."

 

Evergreen sat next to her. "I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about it."

 

"No." She took in a deep breath. "Thank you, though."

 

The sounds of birds trilling outside kept the library from being silent.

 

"You know, I kind of expected you guys to hate me."

 

Evergreen blinked in surprise, turning to look at Ilana. "What?"

 

"I mean...I sort of came out of nowhere and started going on jobs with your friend. I would be pretty upset with someone if they started doing that without introducing themselves. But you guys have been nothing but kind to me. I don't—I don't really get it."

 

"Oh, come on. We're family, aren't we?" Evergreen nudged her shoulder. "Besides, if anything I'm glad Freed's doing stuff again."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"As much as he tries to deny it, he's still pretty upset about not being able to spend as much time with Laxus. We all are, really, but I think he's taking all the work that Master's dumping on him the hardest."

 

Ilana recalled how tense he looked at the dance.

 

"So, honestly, I'm glad you agreed to start going on jobs with him while Bicks and I are busy. He needs something to do."

 

"I...oh."

 

"And, from what Freed said you're kind of a loner. We figured you could use some friends."

 

"He told you about that?"

 

"Yep. He also told us you're a terrible dancer."

 

" _Wow_."

 

Evergreen laughed and stood. "Come on. We should go see if we can help with repairs.”

 

 

Hours passed, and Bickslow and Freed still hadn't returned.

 

It was nearly sundown when the library doors creaked open. Ilana and Evergreen stood to see Bickslow standing between the doors.

 

They followed him out of the library, and were nearly to the gates before Ilana spoke.

 

"So...you found it, then?"

 

"Oh, we found it alright."

 

He didn't elaborate, even when they continued to ask, so they eventually dropped the subject. Evergreen eventually asked where Freed was, but he didn't reply. They continued following Bickslow through the forest in relative silence.

 

After a while, they stepped into a large clearing. A knot formed in Ilana's stomach as she took in just how many of the creatures there were. It was to be expected, as this was their nest, but there were many, many eyes on them while they walked along a semi-cleared isle to a large stone slab. A creature much larger than the others lay on it, eyes carefully watching them.

 

It wasn't until they were mere feet from the stone that Ilana noticed one of its wings was torn to shreds.

 

"Fairy Tail wizards."

 

The queen's voice reverberated around the clearing, silencing any other sound.

 

"I am the leader of these people. An explanation is no doubt in order."

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bickslow crossed his arms.

 

The queen tilted her head as she looked at him. "Fear not, young mage. I keep my promises. Your friend is safe. Resting." She turned her head, and the three of them looked to a large tent. Freed could be seen inside.

 

Evergreen frowned. "Why have you been attacking the town?"

 

"We were driven out of our original territory, much deeper in the forest. There, food came in abundance and we didn't need to worry about starvation. However, a mage attacked us and forced us away." She looked at the trio, red eyes showing more regret than rage. "You must understand. My people are desperate, hungry. The humans have plentiful amounts of food."

 

"Why not just ask?" Ilana offered.

 

The queen growled, flames licking the stone slab. "We attempted to. However, my people are hungry and the humans are scared. These things did not create a good first meeting.” She shook her head. "The mage who drove us out of our home...she wounded me terribly. I am in no condition to take back our territory. You will defeat her."

 

"You'll stop attacking the town, then?" Evergreen pressed.

 

"Yes. As I said, I keep my promises. The four of you will rest here for the night. In that time, I swear to you that no harm will come to the village by us. When morning comes, I shall send you to the mage that terrorizes us and you will defeat her."

 

It wasn't a question. None of them refused, instead joining Freed in the tent. The three of them shared a tired look before lying down to rest.

 

 

When morning came, the queen woke them with a roar.

 

The four of them jumped to attention, relaxing when they remembered where they were and why. As they exited the tent, the creatures regarded them hungrily.

 

"Are you ready to be on your way?" The queen's red eyes were upon them, her tail swishing back and forth.

 

"Yea, let's go!" Bickslow's dolls echoed him excitedly.

 

"No. Not you." She referred to Bickslow and Freed. "Your friends will go."

 

"What?" Freed's hand fidgeted on his sword.

 

"The queen demands," one creature growled, and a few echoed their argument.

 

Ilana's stomach twisted but she forced a smile. "It'll be fine. We can handle ourselves."

 

"Of course we can!" Evergreen threw an arm around Ilana's shoulders. "You boys have done enough for now. Let the ladies work for a bit."

 

They seemed hesitant but agreed. The queen sent them on their way, but Ilana still felt nervous as they walked down a trail. Something felt off—like the queen was holding something back.

 

The two pushed past branches and walked for what seemed to be at least a mile before reaching another clearing, equal to if not larger in size than the one they were in before. A large, curved rock face sat at the opposite end, an enormous stone slab fixed at its base.

 

The clearing was empty.

 

"Alright, this is creepy," Ilana admitted as she stepped forward into the clearing.

 

"You think?" Evergreen followed her.

 

The two of them walked across the clearing. Ilana paused a little farther than halfway into the clearing.

 

"I don't get it. Where is she?"

 

"She would've ambushed us by now, right?"

 

"Don't give her any ideas," Ilana smiled faintly. Still, it would be nice to have some protection. She reached for her hip, but found nothing there.

 

"My keys!" The Celestial mage looked to confirm that they were truly gone. "What—"

 

A whirring of metal behind her to glance backwards, only to be thrown to the ground by a four-pronged metal claw.

 

"Ilana!"

 

Evergreen jumped to attack, her fairy needles rushing for the mage, but they bounced off of several metal arms blocking the attack.

 

After a couple unsuccessful attacks from Evergreen, an arm lashed out and its four prongs held her by the waist.

 

The figure laughed.

 

"That monster sent _two_ people to defeat me? She must have known that wouldn't be enough." She shook her head, blonde locks swishing. "Pitiful."

 

Ilana groaned, trying to support her weight with her arms. She spotted her keys hanging from one of the lower metal arms. If only she could reach them...

 

"What's this?" The arm holding Evergreen elevated slightly. "Fairy Tail? That explains a lot. You lot just can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

 

She decided to go for it. While the woman was distracted, she crawled closer to the stone slab she was standing on.

 

"Well, since I know who you are, it's only fair to introduce myself." She bowed dramatically, her three free metallic arms moving with her. "My name is Melantha."

 

Ilana was almost there. She wondered who she would even summon—she doubted any spirit short of Nemesis would be able to finish this, but she wasn't exactly eager to summon the spirit of wrath.

 

"As stupid as the queen is, it's unlikely that she sent you here alone, so where are your comrades? They're around here somewhere, right?"

 

When the bottom arm shifted in time to Melantha's movement, Ilana reached her arm out, fingers brushing her keys.

 

"I open the Gate of—"

 

A metallic hand caught her by the waist and lifted her into the air near her friend. Evergreen gave her a look as if to thank her for trying.

 

"Woah, there! That could've been dangerous!" Melantha wagged a finger at her. "Now that you're both paying attention now, I suppose I'll ask again: where are your friends hiding?"

 

Evergreen sent her a nasty glare.

 

When neither of them responded, she grinned maliciously. "If you won't tell me, I suppose I'll have to make you, hmm?"

 

Ilana stiffened.

 

_No no no_

 

Melantha's eyes shifted between the two of them before settling on Evergreen. "Shall we start with you?"

 

_No no no don't don’t hurt her_

 

The arm's prongs constricted tightly around Evergreen's waist and she cried out.

 

“ _Evergreen!_ ”

 

Ilana could feel tears starting to make her eyes burn. She turned to Melantha.

 

"Stop it! _Please_ , stop!"

 

"Why? Will you tell me where your backup is if I continue?"

 

_No no no no_

 

After receiving no response, she sighed. "No? In that case, I guess I'll just have to try harder, won't I?"

 

The arm twisted and threw the fairy to the ground. Ilana squirmed in the arm's grasp. She had to _do something_ ; she couldn't just sit and _watch_...

 

_I'm guessing_ now _you’d like help?_

 

Nemesis? _What are you offering?_

 

_Help. That you dearly need._

 

_In case you hadn't noticed, I don't have my keys. I can't summon you._

 

_Oh, I know. But the group of seven I'm apart of? We have very special capabilities. Remember that technique the bunny talked about?_

 

_What—sending my magical power through a limb and out?_

 

_Yea, that one. I can enhance that so you can help your friend. You up for it?_

 

Melantha’s metal arm picked Evergreen up from the ground and squeezed. Ilana winced as Evergreen cried out.

 

_Yes._

 

_Good._

 

"I'll give you one more chance to answer: where are your friends hiding?"

 

Ilana ignored her, channeling power that Nemesis was providing into her hand. She raised her arm, and swiftly brought it down, expelling the magical power. It manifested in a red wave of crystals, and sliced through the metal arm holding her friend. Evergreen fell from it and the hand landed next to her with a dull thud.

 

Melantha let out an anguished cry, and Ilana slumped, gripping the arm at her waist for support. Yezui was right about that taking a lot of energy. She felt like she could barely move.

 

"No, no no no _no_!" Melantha cried. She brought Ilana closer to her, looking her in the eye. "How dare you! You'll pay for this!"

 

“Fuck you,” Ilana spat.

 

Melantha gritted her teeth and slammed Ilana into the ground, again and again, in her fury. When she was finally done, panting with tears rolling down her face, she tossed her away. Reclaiming the severed hand, she retreated to the back of the stone slab.

 

Ilana tumbled and landed next to her friend face-down. She made no move to get up.

 

"Ilana, hey, Ilana!" Evergreen had crawled over to her. Ilana looked up to see that her eyes were brimming with tears.

 

"Yea. I'm here."

 

"What the hell were you thinking? That was _reckless_ and _stupid_ and—and—” she lifted her glasses to rub away tears rolling down her face. “I’m sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my—”

 

"It’s not your fault. I was just I was tired of seeing you get thrown around.” She paused, letting her head fall back into the dirt. “Friends don't let friends get beat up alone."

 

"Yea, I guess—Ilana? Hey! _Ilana_!"

 

Ilana’s eyes closed as Evergreen’s voice faded away. With a sigh, she drifted off.

 

 

She awoke in some sort of bed.

 

Ilana felt incredibly sore, but well rested. She noted that she was in a tent of some kind, but couldn’t tell where.

 

Looking down at her hands, she noticed they were bandaged.

 

The memories returned to her in a flash, and she jerked upright. Immediately regretting the decision as pain flared up throughout her body, she eased herself back, hissing softly.

 

The tent flap was pushed open, and the sudden light from outside blinded her temporarily. However, she recognized the two figures approaching her almost instantly.

 

Freed smiled as he walked over to her. Bickslow stood at his side, a familiar ring of keys in his hand.

 

“Figured you’d want these back,” he offered them to her.

 

Ilana accepted them with a bright smile and hugged them to her chest.

 

However, a sinking feeling washed over her as she remembered she wasn’t the only one injured. “Evergr—”

 

“She’s fine. She told us what happened after we defeated Melantha.” Freed eased her worries. Her shoulders relaxed.

 

“Thank goodness.”

 

“ _Thank goodness_? You get beat up and that’s all you have to say?” Evergreen stepped into her tent. She was bandaged, but still held her head high.

 

“You’re one to talk, Ever.” Bickslow scoffed, but was silenced when she sent a glare his way.

 

“What happened?”

 

“The queen sent us after you guys a while after you left,” Bickslow explained. “We got there and saw you getting beat to shit.”

 

“We…waited until Melantha was distracted with her work and then took care of her,” Freed finished.

 

“I…holy shit.” Ilana could barely do _anything_ to Melantha. Looking at Freed and Bickslow, it looked like they barely had any injuries. Surely the element of surprise helped them, but they got out of that fight with barely a scratch, while she was lying in bed from her injuries.

 

As if reading her mind, Freed chuckled. “I must admit, we were all a bit worried when you didn’t wake up.”

 

They were _worried_ about her? This whole family thing was going to take some getting used to.

 

“Yea, after seeing what that bitch did…” Bickslow had a sour look on his face. “Hard not to be worried.”

 

Yea, that was _definitely_ going to take some getting used to.

 

Clearing her throat, she changed the subject. “Where are we, anyway?”

 

“In the clearing you guys fought in. The queen’s claimed it or something now.” Bickslow’s dolls echoed him. “She also sent some runners to get a couple healers from town and explain why they’d been attacking.”

 

A call from outside caught Bickslow and Freed’s attention. They excused themselves and left to see what the matter was.

 

Evergreen stepped closer to the bed and smiled. “I’m glad you’re alright. You had me pretty worried there.”

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you guys.”

 

She laughed. “Maybe next time we go on a job together we’ll pick something easier.”

 

“Next time? You mean you’d want me along?”

 

“Absolutely! You helped us so much on this one, after all. Plus, after everything that’s happened, we probably need to treat you to something less hectic.”

 

Ilana beamed at her.

 

“What?”

 

“I guess I’m just…excited to be going on missions with a team. With…um…friends?”

 

“Yea. Friends.” She smiled before turning back to exit the tent. “Get some rest, okay?”

 

“Will do,” Ilana nodded. A goofy smile wormed its way onto her face.

 

Having a family again would take some getting used to, but she really didn’t mind the warm feeling in her chest in the meanwhile. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gayest chapter yet, hope yall enjoy

After that last job, Ilana wanted to sleep. Maybe for a few years.

 

Unfortunately, reoccurring nightmares and her spirits kept her from the decade of sleep she desired. Vulpecula stopped by to bring her food and make sure her injuries were healing. Lupus showed up when she overworked her hands from woodcarving. She summoned Yezui, and even though they both knew she couldn’t train, the rabbit talked to her about fighting techniques and how she could improve in the future.

 

The Thunder God Tribe, to her surprise, showed up to make sure she was still doing okay. They told her about goings on at the guild and an interesting job they took, and left after telling her to get better, and that they were anticipating going on a job with her soon.

 

When Ilana had finally rested enough and could walk without falling over, she went back to the guild. It had only been a few days, but it had certainly felt like a lot longer than that while she was mostly bedridden.

 

The Thunder Legion kept true to their word and invited her on a job. And then another. And another. And _another_ , until it almost felt natural to be going on jobs with them. Ilana found herself greatly enjoying and looking forward to their company.

 

After almost a month, they invited her on a job that Evergreen assured her would have minimal fighting, if any.

 

“That sounds good,” Ilana said as the two of them walked to the train station. “What’s the request, exactly?”

 

“The client is hosting a ball for his daughter’s twentieth birthday. We’re just there to look pretty and make sure nothing happens. We’ve done nothing but fighting jobs for a while, so a change should be nice, I think.”

 

“I’ll have to agree with you there,” Ilana rubbed her arm, remembering the sentient tree job from a week ago where she dislocated her shoulder.

 

Evergreen gave her a reassuring smile. “Things will be much calmer this time, I promise.”

 

“I _really_ hope you’re right.”

 

 

The manor their client lived in was _enormous_. Maze-like gardens filled the courtyard, with statues of knights and angels lining the center pathway to the front doors. Stained glass windows depicting flowers and other brilliant figures could be seen along the walls. Ilana wondered how anyone could call a place this big a home.

 

When they entered, it seemed almost larger on the inside. An enormous ballroom took up the entire foyer, with two semi-circle staircases across from them leading upwards to a second story. A large chandelier hung above the center of the ballroom, the lights dark and unneeded with the setting sunlight streaming through the windows. The room had scattered tables set up, but it looked like the people around them were still setting up.

 

Ilana’s mouth hung open. How could anyone _afford_ all this?

 

Bickslow whistled, seemingly impressed.

 

His whistle echoed and brought the attention of a well-dressed man descending the stairs. Ilana assumed he was their client.

 

“I’m glad to see you’ve arrived,” his voice echoed across the room. “My name is Albert Adal. I am the head of this house.”

 

His heels clicked against the marble floor as he strode towards them.

 

“No doubt you all know why you’re here?” Albert questioned in a quieter tone as he drew near. The mages before him nodded. “Good. The party should begin in a little over an hour. The dressing rooms are upstairs and to the left. If you need anything, just ask. You’ll find more than enough assistance.”

 

He walked away to speak with the people setting up, leaving Ilana and the Tribe to exchange glances. After a moment of hesitation, they headed upstairs and entered a hallway to the left. There was a room to the left, and one to the right. Evergreen and Ilana headed into one, while Bickslow and Freed headed into the other.

 

Compared to the ballroom, the changing room was small. It was still enormous by any other standard, though. The tall ceiling was matched with an enormous floor-to-ceiling mirror that took up an entire wall. Several stools and changing screens were littered throughout the room.

 

“King, how big _is_ this place?”

 

Evergreen chuckled. “Pretty big.”

 

“That’s putting it lightly.” Ilana stepped forward towards the enormous mirror, where she spotted a few racks of suits and dresses. Evergreen was already looking through them.

 

Figuring it would be rude to not wear the provided clothes, Ilana joined her friend. She picked out a suit that felt like a good material before frowning at it.

 

“Something wrong?” Evergreen looked like she was deciding between two dresses and a suit.

 

“This is the _blandest_ suit I’ve ever seen in my _life_.”

 

Evergreen laughed.

 

“I’m serious! Who designed this? They have no taste!” Ilana shook her head, digging through her keys. She pulled out the one she was looking for and lifted it into the air.

 

“I’ve never seen a key that color before,” said Evergreen, paying less attention to the dresses in front of her now. “What…what group is that one from?”

 

“If I’m being totally honest? No clue. Haven’t exactly asked.”

 

“That’s fair, I suppose.”

 

“I open the gate of Envy! Via!”

 

After a moment, the spirit appeared beside her.

 

Via hovered above the ground. Her dress of glass shifted constantly, and her hair bobbed and swayed in an invisible breeze. “Hello again!”

 

“Hello, Via.”

 

The spirit turned to Evergreen, who was looking at her with a slightly shocked expression.  “I’m afraid I haven’t met you before. You are?”

 

Snapping out of it, she smiled. “I’m Evergreen, one of Ilana’s friends.”

 

“Well, any friend of Ilana’s is a friend of mine!” She beamed only a moment before her smile dropped. “If—if that’s okay, of course.  I wouldn’t want to impose, nor do I want to assume…”

 

“No, no, it’s fine! I was about to say the same thing. A friend of Ilana’s is a friend of mine.”

 

“Oh…okay.” She shook her head before turning to the Celestial mage. “What do you need?”

 

Ilana held up the suit from the rack. “I really like the material of this suit but it’s really…”

 

“Boring,” Via finished.

 

“Yes, exactly. Would you mind making one like it for me?”

 

“Of course!” she nodded enthusiastically, reaching out to touch the suit. Rubbing the fabric between her glass fingers, she nodded. “Yes, I think I can do that!”

 

A few glass shards broke off from the bottom of her dress and formed something resembling a mirror to her left, while others formed a pen to her right. Via grabbed the mirror, grabbed the pen, and got right to work drawing. After a few moments, she pulled back with a smile and turned the mirror to face Ilana.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Ilana looked at the mirror for only a second before pressing her hand against it. Light swelled around her before fading, leaving her in a _much better_ version of the suit she had been holding. The suit had changed from black to a dark navy, with flecks of silver, and intricate silver designs lined the cuffs and lapels.

 

“Fuck yea,” Ilana grinned down at herself.

 

“What is it with you and starry patterns?” Evergreen crossed her arms, smiling.

 

“As a Celestial Mage, I legally have to wear something that looks like stars at least once a month or I will _die_. I draw power from looking like the night sky like some sort of fashion vampire.”

 

She laughed at that. Via giggled.

 

“Thank you, Via,” Ilana turned back to her, smiling.

 

“Of course! I’m glad you like it!” The glass spirit beamed at her and turned to Evergreen. “Would you like one too?”

 

Evergreen pondered the clothes she had been looking at before shaking her head, “I think I’m alright. Maybe next time.”

 

“Okay! I’m glad I could help.” She disappeared with a wave.

 

Evergreen smiled and retreated behind a changing screen.

 

Ilana found a stool and sat down, pulling her hair back out of her face.

 

“So…what are we going to be doing here, again? I know we’re basically bodyguards, but…”

 

“Like I said,” Evergreen threw her dress to hang over the screen, “we’re here to look pretty. We’re from the guild that won the Grand Magic Games, after all, we’re esteemed guests.”

 

In any other circumstance, Ilana would wonder why the excitement from such an event was still going around. But…after all those years of watching Sabertooth win again and again and _again_ , seeing her guild—her _family_ , even if she didn’t realize it at the time—fight back and _win_? Esteemed guests felt like an understatement.

 

Well. _They_ were more than esteemed guests. She didn’t do anything.

 

“We don’t have to do much, but just keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”

 

Evergreen exited from behind her screen, tossing hair over her shoulder.

 

“That was fast,” Ilana said.

 

“Changing into beautiful dresses is a skill I’ve picked up over the years.”

 

“Of course. I don’t even know why I asked.” Ilana shook her head. “Do you guys go on jobs like this often?”

 

“We come here fairly regularly, but not as often as we go on fighting jobs.”

 

“Wh—you come _here_?”

 

“Yes,” Evergreen walked up to the mirror and began fixing her hair. “We actually know Lord Albert pretty well by now.”

 

“I guess I’m just surprised you guys actually enjoy all this fancy stuff. Maybe you could make a long-term career out of it. You know, if being a badass mage doesn’t work out.”

 

Evergreen laughed. “The boys wouldn’t last a year without something to fight. That’s the Fairy Tail in them, I’m sure.”

 

Ilana laughed. “I’m sure that’s true.”

 

“I actually secured this job a while back when I heard Lord Albert was looking for bodyguards for this party.”

 

“How far back is a while?”

 

“A little after you got the shit beat out of you on the first job we went on,” Evergreen’s reflection grinned at her. “I told you I would treat you to a less hectic job.”

 

“I thought you meant all the other jobs we’ve gone on?”

 

“Are you kidding? Almost every job we’ve taken has had some sort of fighting in it. You got your arm dislocated a week ago, fell down a flight of stone steps two weeks ago, and fought a sentient rug three weeks ago.”

 

Ilana shuddered. She’d almost forgotten about the sentient rug.

 

“Well…thank you, anyhow.”

 

Evergreen turned to face her, smile soft.

 

“Of course. What are friends for?”

 

 

As Lord Albert had said, guests started arriving at the manor after about an hour. The sun had set by then, and the chandelier’s brilliant lights illuminated the entire room. Music could be heard in hidden lacrimas, resounding in the large marble hall. As the mages made their way down the stairs, Ilana spotted several refreshment tables. She knew where she was spending the majority of her time here.

 

The Thunder Legion split up to mingle, leaving Ilana at the refreshment table without the slightest clue what to do.

 

Their client’s daughter had yet to make an appearance, Ilana noted as she looked around the ballroom. A few people came up to her and chatted, and she even received a few offers of dances. She turned down a few men who seemed a bit too eager, but danced and chatted with a few people and apologized for her terrible dancing. Most of them didn’t mind too much that she stepped on their toes or was stepping out of tune, but for the most part Ilana stayed at the refreshment table.

 

Clicking heels on the stairs above brought her to look up. A dark-haired, dark skinned woman descended the stairs. Her curly hair was in a tight bun, stray stands lightly brushing her shoulders. The pale purple dress she wore reached her ankles, and was covered in ruffles. She wore a glittering necklace and other jewelry of similar taste.

 

“The young Lady Marian Adal!” An announcer at the top of the stairs caused all heads to turn. There were a few stunned gasps. Ilana had to agree; she did look rather beautiful.

 

At the bottom of the stairs, Marian met with a man in a suit. He bowed before taking her hand and leading her to a dance.

 

She watched them dance for a while before a disgruntled, grumbling Bickslow joined her at the table. His face, normally hidden by his mask, was twisted into a frown.

 

“Not having fun?”

 

“No matter how many times we do this, I just can’t get it right,” he admitted as he ladled himself a drink. “Ever and Freed have always been better at this. Fairy Tail parties are way better than this bullshit.”

 

No surprise there. He didn’t seem like the type to go to these types of things for fun.

 

“You stepping on everyone’s feet?”

 

“Oh, fuck off. You’re worse than me.”

 

She scowled at him. “You know this how?”

 

“I watched. It was a _train wreck_ ,” he grinned, taking a long drink from his glass as Ilana huffed. When he lowered it, his smile was gone. “Speaking of which, if that girl in the blue dress asks you to dance again, say no.”

 

“The blonde? She seemed nice enough.”

 

He shot her a look that was uncharacteristically serious of him. “She’s not.”

 

Right. The whole seeing souls thing. Ilana had almost forgotten about that. But now that she was thinking about it again, she would admit that she was curious.

 

“What do souls look like?”

 

Bickslow looked at her, eyebrows lifted up in surprise.

 

“Sorry, I’m just curious.”

 

“Nah, you’re fine. You’re not the first to ask, but mostly people ask something more asshole-y.”

 

With magic like his, Ilana could imagine.

 

“They’re not all the same. All different colors and shapes. Some of ‘em—the people you usually steer clear of—they’re dark and gnarled and blurry. But the people you can almost always trust just…glow. Like stars.” He poked one of his dolls, floating above his head. “My babies don’t really look human. They’re just…glowing orbs that light up when they’re happy or dim when they’re sad.”

 

Ilana wasn’t sure what she was expecting, honestly. She figured souls might look different, but the way he described them…

 

“That sounds like an amazing sight,” she said.

 

He frowned a bit, thinking. “Not always. Right now, I can see exactly how terrible everyone is. Everyone’s blurry or shadowed or a net of thorns.”

 

They stood in silence for a while before Ilana decided to change courses a bit.

 

“You said some of them glow, right?” At his nod, she continued. “Who’s the brightest soul you’ve ever seen?”

 

“Laxus,” he answered without hesitation. She wasn’t even sure why she bothered to ask.

 

“After I told Laxus I would be joining Fairy Tail, I almost had to close my eyes he was so damn bright.”

 

“That is…really sweet.” And surprising. The Laxus that Ilana knew seemed way too broody and aloof to have a soul that bright. But she supposed she didn’t know him as well as the Thunder Legion did.

 

“Aw, hell,” Bickslow sighed. “Looks like Ever’s got a creep on her. See ya later.”

 

Ilana waved as Bickslow left, weaving through the crowd to get to his teammate. She stayed at the refreshment table for a long while, watching people dance and chat.

 

“I see I’m not the only one not dancing,” said an unfamiliar voice beside her.

 

Ilana turned to see a pale young woman in a long, deep purple dress.

 

“It’s not exactly my strong suit,” Ilana shrugged sheepishly.

 

The woman smiled, extending her hand. “My name is Kelline. I’m a friend of the young Lady’s.”

 

She took the hand and shook it. “I’m Ilana.”

 

Kelline noticed the mark on the back of her bare hand and gestured to it. “Fairy Tail, correct?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Your guild performed admirably in the Grand Magic Games this year. I was rather impressed.”

 

Kelline wasn’t the first to bring it up, but it still stung a bit, and Ilana still wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

 

“Yes, Fairy Tail is full of extraordinary people.”

 

“Then I’m sure the young Lady will be in good hands tonight.”

 

“Are you expecting trouble?”

 

Kelline frowned. “There have been…rumors of kidnappers who abduct children born into wealth and demand a large ransom.”

 

Ilana had heard similar fleeting rumors herself; a dark guild that liked to nab rich kids and get as much money out of their parents as possible.

 

“I promise we won’t let any harm come to Lady Marian.”

 

Kelline sighed, before a faint smile grew on her face. “That’s good to hear.”

 

The two of them stood in silence for a long while, watching the party. Eventually, Ilana’s eyes locked onto the young Lady Marian and the man she’d seen earlier.

 

“Who is that?” Ilana asked Kelline.

 

“That’s Allen White. Marian’s suitor.”

 

Ilana glanced over, and Kelline looked as sad as she had sounded.

 

Oh. Yikes.

 

“I’m going to…go find one of my teammates. Talk to them about this, just to make sure they’re on the lookout.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ilana scurried off, looking for the Thunder Legion in the crowd, and almost ran right into Freed.

 

“Freed!”

 

“Ilana,” he said, offering a relieved smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

She frowned. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, just…” he sighed and glanced tentatively over his shoulder. “There is a group of women who have been asking to dance with me. They have been rather…insistent.”

 

Ilana looked behind him, and indeed saw a group of women at the refreshment table watching him. Watching _them_. She noticed a familiar blonde in a blue dress and fought back a scowl.

 

“Want me to fight them for you?”

 

He laughed—actually laughed—at that, sliding a hand along his face.

 

“Not right now. The sentiment is appreciated, though.”

 

“If I could find Bickslow, I’d suggest dancing with him so they take the hint and leave you alone.”

 

“I believe he’s still with Ever at the moment, though I think you may be onto something.” He looked to her.

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll step on your feet?”

 

Freed closed his eyes, as if pained by the memory of when he taught her how to dance.

 

“King, forget I asked,” Ilana said. Everyone seemed to want to remind her of how terrible a dancer she was.

 

Still, Freed offered up his hand. Ilana took it almost instantly, and the two of them stepped into the mass of dancing party goers.

 

As they danced, Ilana’s eyes flicked over to the refreshment table where the group of women was. A few of them looked sad and wandered off, and others were glaring at her, arms crossed.

 

Ilana looked at them all and beamed as brightly as she could. Fuck them.

 

“Have you heard anything?” Freed’s voice brought her attention back to him.

 

“There might be a chance someone could try to kidnap Lady Marian for ransom.”

 

Freed nodded. “That’s to be expected. Children born into wealth are in danger more often than not.”

 

Ilana wasn’t going to ask how he knew that. “What should we do?”

 

“I’ll inform Bickslow and Ever of a possible threat, but we shouldn’t alert Lord Adal unless we’re absolutely certain. Alarming everyone while the culprit could still be in the crowd will merely delay the attempt.”

 

“So, what? We just wait for them to grab her?”

 

“We should gather more information before we act.”

 

“We don’t know when _they’re_ going to act; they could kidnap her while we’re gathering information!”

 

“Or they could not kidnap her at all,” his voice was frighteningly calm.

 

“How can you be so _calm_ about this?” She’d worked with him in battle before, and she knew he was calm when it came to strategies, but this? A civilian’s life was on the line, how could be so composed?

 

He was quiet for a long while.

 

“Please trust in me.”

 

Her eyes flicked back up to his face, and she sighed.

 

“I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

 

“I know. I don’t either,” he frowned. “It might not seem like it, but I know what I’m doing. So please, trust in me a little.”

 

Ilana took a deep breath as they stopped at the edge of the dancers. “I trust you. Just remember to let me know what’s going on.”

 

Freed nodded, smiling. “I will.”

 

They parted, and he walked away, most likely to find Bickslow and Evergreen and let them know of what might be happening.

 

Ilana’s head buzzed and she frowned.

 

_Go_.

 

_Are you kidding me? I thought we were done with this._

 

_Go._

 

She sighed, looking around until she spotted Marian standing near the refreshment table, talking with Allen. Ilana had barely made it halfway to her when she noticed a familiar blue dress heading in the same direction. She frowned and walked a little faster.

 

“Lady Marian!” She put on her best smile as she approached.

 

Marian turned to her and smiled as well.

 

“Pardon me for interrupting,” Ilana looked to Allen.

 

“Not at all. I’m going to see if they have any cakes at another table,” he grinned at Marian, who laughed. As he left, Ilana offered her hand.

 

“I’m Ilana, it’s lovely to meet you.”

 

“Marian, though you already knew that,” she said, shaking the offered hand. She spotted the mark on the back of her hand and her eyebrows shot up. “Fairy Tail? Your guild did so well in the Grand Magic Games, it’s an honor to have you here!”

 

“The honor is mine to meet you in person,” she said. Her eyes flicked to the side as the blue dress came closer. Oh no. Maybe small talk would keep her from the Lady? “Did you have a favorite fight or event from the Grand Magic Games?”

 

“Oh, my. It’s so hard to pick, there were so many impressive fights!”

 

Ilana smiled. She knew the feeling.

 

“Well…any fight with Miss Kagura Mikazuchi was amazing. She is certainly skilled,” she said. If Ilana didn’t know any better, she’d say the young Lady was blushing. Before she could give it any more thought, Marian hastily continued. “A-And Laxus Dreyar! He defeated an entire guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints!”

 

“Yes, Laxus is very strong,” Ilana said. By _very strong_ she really meant _absolutely terrifying_ but she decided maybe saying that out loud wasn’t the best idea.

 

They chatted about the Grand Magic Games for a while before Marian yawned behind a hand.

 

“Tired?”

 

“A little. It’s been a long day. Prepping for the party, then the party itself,” she shook her head. “I’m going to turn in for the night.”

 

A spike of fear hit Ilana’s chest, remembering the possible abduction.

 

“Would you like me to walk you up to your room, my Lady?” Kelline said, smiling softly at Marian. Ilana quietly let out a breath.

 

“If you would be so kind,” Marian returned her smile.  

 

“Would you like to join us, Ilana? I could show you around the mansion after Lady Marian goes to bed,” Kelline offered.

 

“I would be honored,” Ilana said without thinking. She knew she should probably talk with her team before abandoning them, but she’d already blurted out the words. Couldn’t exactly take them back.

 

The three of them walked up the stairs, and as Marian waved to the attending partygoers below, Kelline leaned over to Ilana.

 

“Thank you for agreeing. If someone were to try to take Marian, I don’t think I would be able to stop them.”

 

“Of course. The last thing I want is for something to happen to her.”

 

Kelline nodded in agreement as Marian turned back to face them.

 

Ilana followed Kelline and Marian through the long halls as the two chatted. Eventually, they reached a large door with elaborate designs.

 

“Thank you for escorting me,” Marian said, offering a mock curtsy

 

“Goodnight, Lady Marian,” Ilana gave her a mock bow in return. Marian laughed.

 

“Goodnight, Ilana,” she said. She turned her gaze to Kelline and smiled softly. “Goodnight, Kelline.”

 

“Goodnight, Marian. Sleep well.”

 

The door shut behind her with a soft _thud_. Kelline sighed, shoulders drooping.

 

“…Kelline?”

 

“I’m fine,” she shook her head. When she turned, she had a smile on her face. “I agreed to show you around, did I not? Let us go.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Ilana followed Kelline, relative silence between them broken only by their muffled footsteps and Kelline’s occasional narration.

 

“And _this_ ,” Kelline said as she pulled open a pair of white doors, “is the rear balcony.”

 

_Rear_ balcony? Did these people have more than one?

 

Ilana stepped out into the warm night air, heels clicking on the white marble. The balcony was _enormous_. Twenty people could stand on it and not bump shoulders at all.

 

She crossed it, spreading her hands on the marble railing. Below her stretched the rear gardens—an expanse of bushes and hedges, trimmed to perfection. She turned her gaze upwards and smiled. The stars glittered so brightly this far away from city lights.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Ilana admitted.

 

“Isn’t it?” Kelline joined her at the railing. “I never get used to it.”

 

They stood in silence for a long while, appreciating the gardens bathed in the moon’s light and the stars high overhead.

 

A voice broke their comfortable state.

 

“Kelline, everything’s in place for—what the hell is this?”

 

Kelline stiffened as Ilana turned to face the newcomer. This time she did not fight back her scowl.

 

Standing there in the doorway was a familiar blonde in a blue dress.

 

“Camille,” Kelline said as a greeting.

 

“Why’d you bring the fairy up here?” Camille’s voice was cold, her eyes not leaving Ilana for a second.

 

“Camille, I…I think we need to talk.”

 

“Oh _no_ ,” Camille sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing a hand over her face. She stepped closer, pulling the doors closed behind her. They shut behind her with an ominous _thud_.

 

“Ilana,” Kelline said quietly as Camille approached, “this is my sister Camille. Please don’t think too badly of me for what’s about to happen.”

 

That definitely sounded bad.

 

“What’s this about, Kelline?”

 

“I don’t think we should go through with this.”

 

“ _What_.”

 

“I—” Kelline wound her hands together and stared at the ground. “I don’t _want_ to go through with this. I don’t want anything bad to happen to Marian. I want her to be happy, Camille. I…” she mumbled something else that Ilana didn’t quite catch.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I _love_ her,” Kelline managed, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Of course you do,” Camille sighed. She stood there, hand on her hip, watching her sister for a moment before she shook her head and stepped forward.

 

“Alright, Kell,” she brushed the tears from Kelline’s eyes, “we don’t have to. Gods know I don’t want to make _you_ unhappy, much less see you cry.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. You can head up to your princess and I promise I won’t touch a hair on her head. I’ll even tell the guild to leave her alone.”

 

“I love you, sis,” Kelline smiled hesitantly.

 

“Yea, yea, love you too, dumbass,” she shook her head as Kelline walked across the balcony to the doors. Ilana felt almost touched by the events unfolding in front of her.

 

“I’m going to tell Marian,” Kelline said softly, hand on the door handle. Camille frowned. “I’m going to tell her _everything_.”

 

“Yea, okay, whatever. I’ll be long gone with a fairy in my pocket by the time anyone can do anything about it.”

 

Ilana took it back. She was still very, _very_ uncomfortable.

 

It was Kelline’s turn to frown, brows furrowing in thought for a moment. She glanced at Ilana before mouthing _I’m sorry_ and fleeing back into the mansion.

 

“Like I’m just going to let you take me?” Ilana finally said after staring at the slightly ajar door for a good couple seconds.

 

“It’s not like you’ll really have a choice,” said Camille, devilish grin creeping onto her face.

 

Ilana reached back for her keys and _froze_. Her whole body locked up and she couldn’t move.

 

Camille was pointing at her, grin still on her face.

 

_What did you do?!_ She tried to say, but couldn’t move her mouth to form the words.

 

“See? I touched you before, so you don’t get to choose if you come with me or not,” she giggled. “Now, why don’t you give me your keys?”

 

Her frozen arm moved of its own accord, unlatching her keys from her belt. She fought it with everything she had in her, but her _stupid_ arm still extended. Camille skipped forward and snatched the keys from Ilana’s grasp. She looked them over, humming slightly.

 

“Two silver, three red, two black…no gold? That sucks,” she sighed.

 

_My spirits aren’t something for you to pawn off, I will tear you apart if you even_ try _._

 

“Oh, well. I know of several people who would pay handsomely for these. You, on the other hand…” she tapped her chin in thought. “Ilana, Ilana…where have I heard that name before…”

 

“How ‘bout Ilana from Fairy Tail? You know, the guild that’s gonna kick your ass?”

 

Camille whirled around and was blasted in the chest by a line of green energy. As she fell to the ground, keys clattering a few feet away, Ilana felt the hold on her release.

 

Looking up, she almost cried. Standing in the doorway was a familiar figure.

 

“Bickslow!”

 

“Way to ditch me at this shitty party, Ilana. What a great friend you are.”

 

“I had good intentions, trust me.”

 

“Uh-huh,” he said, rolling his eyes and grinning.

 

Camille groaned and struggled to pick herself up from the ground. Bickslow frowned.

 

“Thought you looked shady,” he said flatly. She looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Oh!” she said, seemingly understanding. “I remember you. You’re one of Laxus’ lackeys, aren’t you? The Seith Mage.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it.”

 

“If you’re an asshole,” Ilana offered.

 

“If you’re an asshole,” Bickslow agreed. “Which you definitely are.”

 

“Well,” she said, grunting as she pushed herself up, “asshole or not, I’m not leaving without taking a fairy with me.”

 

“Yea, _try it_ ,” Bickslow said. His babies echoed him, bobbing up and down behind him excitedly.

 

“Maybe I _will_ ,” Camille grinned, pointing a finger back to Ilana. Once again, she felt her body freeze up.

 

Her body backed up one step. Then another. And another. Until she was right next to the railing again.

 

She really didn’t like where this was going.

 

Bickslow didn’t either, it seemed, because his dolls blasted at Camille again. However, she ducked out of the way, expecting the attack.

 

“Let’s be civil now, shall we?” She grinned as his dolls lined up in another formation. “If you try and hit me again, I’ll send her right over the railing.”

 

Ilana really didn’t like that. She also didn’t like how she was sitting on the railing now, just a light shove away from plummeting to the gardens below.

 

Bickslow saw her and froze.

 

“Very good!” Camille grinned. “Now we can talk business. I’ll be taking this one back with me. A Solva is worth quite a lot when you know where to look.”

 

“A—” he looked at Ilana again, eyes wide. “Holy _shit_.”

 

Dammit. Well, they had to find out sooner or later, she supposed.

 

“So you understand exactly what I mean,” Camille said. “She could have done so much for your guild. Unfortunately for you, she’ll be doing a lot for mine instead.”

 

“Yea, I don’t fuckin’ think so,” Bickslow growled at Camille. She blinked in surprise. He closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them.

 

“Hey, Ilana. I’m gonna try something real fast. Don’t hate me for it, okay?”

 

As if she could ever hate him?

 

Bickslow turned, locking eyes with Ilana.

 

Ilana realized what he was doing a moment before his eyes turned a bright, glowing green.

 

For a second, she felt like she was going to be torn apart. Her body was being controlled to do one thing, but her soul was being told to do another.

 

And then it passed. The stiffness that came with Camille’s magic faded, replaced by a faint numbness. She watched Camille’s eyes go wide.

 

“No—wait, you can’t—you can’t do that!”

 

“Really? Looks like I just did.”

 

“I…” Camille backed up one step.

 

Bickslow pointed to his eyes. “You know I can use these on more than one person at a time, right?”

 

Camille backed up several more steps, practically scrambling backwards while shielding her eyes. Bickslow’s dolls stacked on top of each other again and she turned and fled, pushing a door open and running as fast as she could into the mansion.

 

“That was easy,” Bickslow said, dolls agreeing with him. He walked across the balcony to Ilana as the numbness subsided.

 

“I can’t believe that _worked_ ,” Ilana grinned at him. She threw her arms out towards him. “Help me down.”

 

He did as instructed—basically, after picking her up and spinning her around “just because”—and set her back down on the marble. She walked over and picked up her keys, reattaching them to her belt.

 

“Well, _that’s_ over and done with now,” he mimed brushing dirt off his hands. “We can move onto more important stuff.”

 

Oh no.

 

“You’re a _Solva_?!”

 

There it was.

 

“Yea,” Ilana shrugged sheepishly.

 

“And you never said anything?”

 

“What, you think I’ve never gotten a _bad_ reaction to telling someone who my family is?”

 

“Oh,” he deflated a bit. “Yea, I mean…they’re pretty strong mages, I guess I can see how some people would be intimidated.”

 

That was an understatement. The teasing she would ultimately get from Bickslow was far more pleasant when compared to some of the things other people had said.

 

“Still, that’s a huge deal! No wonder you never say your last name or anything.”

 

“You don’t either,” she pointed out. He laughed.

 

“That’s cause I don’t have one.”

 

Oh.

 

There was probably backstory there that Ilana wasn’t quite ready for. So, instead of pressing the issue, she shrugged.

 

“Fair. Do you want to go back inside? I’m tired as hell.”

 

“Me too,” he sighed, heading for the doors. She followed him as he groaned. “Do you think Lord Adal is going to throw some sort of thank you party for us saving his daughter?”

 

“King, I hope not. But we’ll just have to wait and see, I guess.”

 

 

 

Lord Adal did, in fact, throw a thank you party, much to Bickslow's chagrin.

 

Luckily, it was much smaller and much more casual than the previous one. And yet, Ilana still found herself at the refreshment table.

 

Ilana heard murmurs of Camille’s imprisonment, and the tracking down of her guild. She was glad Camille had been taken care of, but knowing the Council, there was definitely a possibility that she would be recruited into a guild like Obsidian Phoenix because of her abilities.

 

She sighed at the thought, swirling the drink in her hand.

 

A familiar voice—one she hadn’t heard in a long time—made its way to her ears.

 

“You did well, Ilana.”

 

Her head whipped around to find the source of the voice. Ilana spotted a beautiful woman with white hair and a mint green dress, who smiled kindly at her before disappearing into the crowd.

 

Ilana’s heart swelled up in her chest and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. It was nice to know someone was watching. Even if it was an assassin from a guild made of murderers.

 

Footsteps caused her to look up. Marian stood in front of her, smiling. Kelline stood beside her, looking a bit sheepish.

 

“I wanted to thank you for saving me,” Marian began.

 

“I didn’t really do much. It was Kelline who told Camille not to go through with it.” _Even if she did leave me to her in the end._

 

“Kelline told me everything. And while some of that is a bit discomforting, I know the whole truth now,” she snuck her hand into Kelline’s. “And I can start telling the whole truth now.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I…” She took a deep breath and released it. “I told my father that I have no interest in men.”

 

“Oh! How did that go?”

 

Marian laughed. “Apparently, he didn’t even realize it. When I told him, he apologized, told Allen’s father that the marriage wouldn’t work out, and he even offered to find me a lady suitor.”

 

“Really? What did you say?”

 

The lady couldn’t help but cast a look at Kelline. “I told him I already have my eyes on one.”

 

A smile broke out on Ilana’s face as well. “I’m glad to hear that.”

 

“Thank you. For everything.”

 

“Of course, my Lady.”

 

“Ilana,” Kelline finally spoke up. “I…I’m sorry. Truly.”

 

There was a long pause between them. Something twisted in her chest, but she forced it down.

 

“It’s alright, I understand. And it all worked out in the end, didn’t it?” Ilana smiled.

 

“That it did. We will see you again, Miss Solva.”

 

Ilana could feel her face heat up. “Don’t! Don’t call me that!”

 

Kelline giggled and Marian laughed. They waved and left Ilana to deal with her blush.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Ilana didn’t look up—couldn’t, not yet—but she recognized Freed’s voice.  And his boots.

 

“No,” she mumbled.

 

“I was surprised to find out you belong to the Solva family.”

 

“King above, not you too.”

 

She could hear the smile in his voice. “You’re not the only one from a fairly recognizable family.”

 

Justine? Ilana wracked her brain, trying to remember any time she might have heard that name.

 

“I suppose you wouldn’t recognize it,” he laughed after a moment. “The Justines are a noble family.”

 

That explains why she didn’t know anything about them, then. Realization dawned on her and she finally looked up at Freed.

 

“So you were a rich kid?” She grinned. “That explains a lot about you, actually.”

 

“Like what?”

 

She held out her fingers and counted off on them. “The outfit, the swordsmanship, how you fit in at fancy parties, the nerdiness, the strategizing...”

 

_That’s to be expected._ _Children born into wealth are in danger more often than not._

 

Oh.

 

She didn’t count that one off. Luckily, he seemed too distracted by her earlier comment to ask about her expression.

 

“The nerdiness.”

 

“Yes! You’re really smart and you get excited about books, that makes you a nerd.”

 

“I don’t think—”

 

“Face it, Freed,” Bickslow said, joining them and leaning on Ilana’s shoulder, obviously enjoying every second of this, “you’re a nerd.”

 

“I’m not—”

 

“You’ve been a nerd for as long as I’ve known you,” Evergreen laughed as she stood next to Freed. “Which means you’ve been a nerd forever.”

 

Freed, outnumbered, simply sighed.

 

“You’ve gotta say it,” Bickslow stuck his tongue out at his friend. “You’ve _gotta_.”

 

There was a long, long pause before Freed sighed again and quietly mumbled:

 

“I’m a nerd.”

 

Bickslow was the first to laugh, Ilana and Evergreen joining him a second later. Freed, despite his best efforts, gave in and laughed with them.

 

When they finally stopped, Freed shook his head with a smile.

 

“You’re all terrible.”

 

“And you love us,” Bickslow grinned, babies echoing him.

 

“I do,” he looked at each of them in turn. “I do.”

 

“We love you too, you big nerd,” Evergreen bumped him with her shoulder.

 

Ilana, strangely enough, found herself agreeing with her.

 

The evening continued on, party winding down just before midnight.  The four of them made their way back to the rooms Lord Adal provided, still laughing at a story Evergreen told about something Bickslow did when he was younger.

 

Ilana, chuckling, grabbed the doorknob to the room provided her, but stopped when she felt a significant weight leaning on her.

 

“Gods, I’m tired,” Bickslow whined. “Fancy parties are the _worst_.”

 

“They’re not so bad,” Freed argued lightly.

 

“Yea, whatever, _nerd_ ,” Bickslow stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m ready to sleep for about a thousand years.”

 

“Uh,” Ilana whispered to him, “Don’t you want to go to your own room?”

 

“Not really,” He turned to the other two. “Freed, Ever, do you guys really want to walk all the way to your rooms?”

 

“They’re like…five feet away,” Ilana pointed out.

 

Freed and Evergreen shared a look, smiling.

 

“Oh no,” Evergreen said dramatically, back of her hand pressed to her forehead. “Our rooms are just…so far...I simply can’t go on…”

 

“So far,” Freed agreed.

 

“So far!” Bickslow’s babies bounced up and down, a couple bumping into Ilana’s head.

 

Laughing, she pushed open her door.

 

“Alright, alright.  I’ll save you guys from your excruciatingly long walk.”

 

“Thank you, kind soul,” Evergreen grinned as she walked past her into the room. Freed followed, and Bickslow grinned down at her before the two of them entered as well.

 

Ilana would sleep on the floor, she figured as Bickslow flopped down on the bed. It could _probably_ hold all of them, but she guessed the three of them were more comfortable with each other than they were with her.

 

That was what she thought until Bickslow called out to her.

 

“The hell are you standing there for, get in here.”

 

The three of them were looking at her expectantly.

 

Ilana had never really…been super touchy with anyone before. Some of her spirits threw their arms around her sometimes, sure, but nothing like this. She didn’t have any siblings, and any friends she had been close to never shared a bed with her.

 

But, despite her nervousness, she kicked off her shoes, flicked off the light, and fell onto the bed with the Thunder Legion.

 

It was nice.

 

The bed was absolutely not made for _four people_ , and Bickslow took up half of it, Evergreen elbowed her in the ribs a couple times during the night, and Ilana almost suffocated in Freed’s hair, but…it was nice.

 

It felt like home.


	5. Chapter 5

A week or so after the job at the manor, the Thunder God Tribe decided to go on a job with Laxus, wanting to spend some time with their leader. Evergreen mentioned the boys complaining about the constant fighting, so she picked them an easy one. Something about a restaurant, Ilana didn't pay much attention.

 

That was more than fine with her—she had things she needed to take care of, as well.

 

However, when she returned home to the guild, she found it odd that it was quieter than usual. Several people were missing, which wasn't entirely surprising, but something felt wrong. Ilana found Mirajane and quietly asked her where the Tribe was—it was odd that she hadn't seen them, they should have been back by now—and Mira's eyes filled with tears.

 

She told her about the attack from Tartaros.

 

Ilana wanted to visit them in the infirmary, but Porlyusica said they needed as much rest as they could get in their condition.

 

So, she left.

 

Some guild members had already gone off to stop Tartaros's next attacks—and to get Tempester's blood for the Tribe—but Ilana didn't really know what she could do.

 

She walked through Magnolia aimlessly, until she reached a park. She would have continued walking, but she spotted Nina passed out on a bench. Not seeing much else better to do, Ilana walked over to her.

 

Without opening her eyes, she mumbled, "Hey, Ilana."

 

"Hey."

 

She took a seat on the ground next to her.

 

"You hear about Laxus and the others?"

 

"Yea. Not exactly the best thing to come back to."

 

"Well, it's not all bad!" Nina, fully awake now, sat upright. "The Council blew up."

 

" _What_?" Ilana turned towards her. "That—I'm—Nina, that _is_ bad."

 

"Is it _really_? Now I'm free to join guilds and actually live my life without being hunted."

 

She frowned, shifting back to her original position. Nina did have a point. While the Council hadn't yet sent people to investigate Nina's reappearance, there was a good chance that they might have in the future.

 

An explosion tore Ilana from her thoughts.

 

Confused and startled, she looked around to find the source of the noise, only to settle on smoke and the tips of flames.

 

Her heart sank into her stomach.

 

The guild was that way.

 

_Go._

 

Ilana scrambled to her feet and bolted through the streets toward the guild. She could vaguely hear Nina behind her.

 

It was even worse up close—flames rose and devoured wooden beams as smoke poured into the sky. She could feel the heat of the flames against her skin. Her eyes watered, not entirely due to the smoke.

 

"No, no no no no," poured out of her mouth unconsciously.

 

"Ilana?" Nina's voice was careful.

 

"No no no this is wrong I should have—I should have—"

 

"Should have what? You couldn't have stopped an explosion of this size."

 

"I should have _been here_!" Tears fell from Ilana’s eyes as she rounded on Nina. "They're _dead_ , all of them, I don't—I don't want to do this again, I can't—I _can't_ —"

 

"Ilana...” Nina braved a step closer to her, “Ilana, they're not dead."

 

Her hands balled into fists. She took a deep, shaky breath to steady herself before turning back to Nina.

 

"And how the hell do you know _that_?"

 

"Look, it's...call it a feeling. They're not in there. They're fine. Trust me on this."

 

" _Trust_ you?" The words came out a little more venomous than intended.

 

Nina looked at her, wide eyed.

 

"You left me for seven years after I lost _everything_ and you want me to _trust you_?"

 

"Oh..." She took in a sharp breath through her teeth. "You're still angry."

 

"Yes, I'm _still angry_! After Sunlight Horde, after Christine, after Fairy Tail, after _you_? After everything that happened, do you know what I did? I _moved on_. I had seven years to. I spent years getting on with my life, and then everyone I thought was dead pops up out of the blue. And you know what? That was fine. That was fine! But you come back and start trying to be a part of my life again after you _accidentally_ spent seven years in an alternate dimension? I just—" Ilana sighed deeply and scrubbed the tears from her eyes.

 

"And now..." her voice cracked, "now everyone's gone. I just...I can't do this. Not again."

 

After a long silence, Nina let out a humorless laugh.

 

"Would punching me make you feel better?"

 

"No."

 

"Well, had to try." She stepped towards her, a more serious look on her face. "Look, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry you went through all of that and went through it alone. I didn't mean to be gone for that long, but I know intentions don't make up for what's already been done."

 

Ilana looked up at her.

 

"I know it's selfish, but I don't want you to be upset with me. Especially if I'm going to be joining Fairy Tail. I want to make things right. I want...I want us to be friends again."

 

She was quiet for a long time.

 

"I missed you."

 

"I missed you too, kiddo."

 

Sniffling, Ilana stepped forward and embraced Nina, burying her face in her shoulder.

 

"Promise you won't leave again."

 

"Promise." Nina held her for a moment before clearing her throat. "Now how about we go somewhere with less fire?"

 

 

Things with Nina were difficult. Ilana suspected they always would be. But after they sat down at Ilana's house and talked over things some more—including where the hell their guildmates went—things felt better. Not fixed, but better.

 

They found the rest of their guild some time later, and they shared the story of what happened after the guild exploded. Ilana probably wouldn’t have believed it fully if she hadn’t seen the dragons in the sky herself.

 

Nina and Ilana did as much as they could in the following week to clear debris and assist with rebuilding around town. It was going to be a long task, but the townspeople seemed mostly optimistic.

 

Laxus and the Thunder Tribe were recovering steadily, thanks to the antidote made by Polyusica. That relieved Nina and Ilana to no end. Laxus required more time to recover than the Tribe, because according to Polyusica, he went off and fought someone in his condition. Nina didn’t seem too surprised at that.

 

At the end of the week, Makarov gathered the guild members and announced that Fairy Tail was to disband.

 

It was unexpected, to say the least.

 

There were a few shouts of protest from the guild as the information sunk in.

 

Ilana started crying again, to no one's surprise, but Nina stood next to her even as the crowd dispersed.

 

"I'll be here," she had promised.

 

Makarov had his reasons, Ilana decided a few days later. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that her friends were going to scatter to the winds. Nina had informed her that she was going to look for the remaining members of her old guild, but would keep in touch. Somehow, Ilana believed her.

 

She stood at a crossroads with the Thunder Tribe, who were waiting for their leader. Evergreen had told her they were planning on joining another of the major guilds, but they hadn't settled on one.

 

Freed offered for her to join them, but Ilana declined.

 

"There are things I want to do. _Need_ to do, really. Maybe I'll come join you when I've finished."  Ilana smiled at them. "We'll see each other again. This isn't goodbye."

 

They turned and went their separate ways.

 

After walking up to the top of a hill, Ilana looked back. She saw the Tribe with their leader, getting ready to head out. They seemed to notice her looking back, so she smiled and waved before turning and continuing on her way.

 

A soft breeze blew past her, and the sun set to her right, painting the sky with oranges and pinks. She breathed deeply.

 

It hurt like hell to see her guild disbanding, but Ilana could tell something new was beginning.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a fool who forgot to update two weeks in a row asdskgkfds

Though Fairy Tail disbanding was painful, Ilana found that with each passing day, the pain eased a bit.  The fact that she had a friend and things to focus on probably had something to do with that.

 

Nina kept her word and stayed in touch—they talked often via a communication lacrima. They figured it would be easier than trying to write. She told her that she found a few of her old guildmates and was even discreetly helping her brother with Council work on occasion. She was still a bit bitter about the Council being around, but it seemed that the records of Obsidian Phoenix and any other similar guilds had been destroyed in the explosion.

 

Ilana received jobs from her on occasion--mainly things like clearing out minor dark guilds (with help, of course), or chasing down leads for the Rune Knights. She was more than happy to help.

 

But chasing down the Seven took up most of her time.

 

Shortly after Fairy Tail disbanded, Nemesis had suggested that Ilana find the group that she was a part of. There were seven of them, and it turned out Via was part of the group as well, so she was well on her way already. It didn't take her long to find another--the Gate of Greed. Ilana told Nina of her mission, and she agreed to send any jobs her way that she thought might lead to a key.

 

Still, after a month or so, Ilana knew she couldn't continue with just the skills she had when Fairy Tail split up. She needed to find help.

 

Nestled in the heart of a forest many, many miles from Magnolia, sat the guild of Wolf Heart. Nearly ten years ago, it had been a sister guild to Sunlight Horde.

 

It had taken Ilana a while to remember where exactly the guild was, but her memory didn't fail her.

 

As she stepped into the clearing and walked toward the guild hall, she was reminded of how its members always intimidated her when she was a girl.

 

She took a steadying breath as she approached the guild doors, repeating what she needed to say over in her head.

 

_I'm here to see guild master Claire. I'm here to see guild master Claire. I'm here to see—_

 

She pushed open the double doors and conversations quieted. As her eyes flitted around, she noted the pelts lining the walls and the statue of a wolf in the middle of the room. It was just as she remembered—intimidating.

 

_I'm here to see guild master Claire. I'm here to see guild master—_

 

"Is that who I think it is?" A familiar voice broke the silence. A redheaded woman stood and walked toward her. "Is that really little Ilana?"

 

"It's been a while, Ayala." She'd definitely matured since the last time they'd seen each other. Ayala was taller, prouder, and held her head high.

 

Conversations returned to a somewhat louder tone as she crossed the room to embrace Ilana.

 

"Look how much you've grown!"

 

"You've certainly grown, too."

 

She released her and smiled. "Tell me, what is it that brings us to our humble guild?"

 

"Well..." Ilana swallowed the emotions in her throat. "My guild disbanded a month or so ago."

 

"Have you finally come to your senses and decided to join us?" Her eyes glittered a bit too much.

 

"No, actually. Fairy Tail will always be my home. It's just...Wolf Heart has some of the most talented mages I've ever known. I was wondering if I could...train? Here?"

 

It took her a while to process that, her expression becoming solemn.

 

"Show me your hand."

 

Ilana did as instructed and Ayala looked over her mark with an unreadable expression. After a moment, she sighed dramatically and shook her head.

 

"It's true, then. Our little dragon grew up to be a fairy. What a shame."

 

"You don't have to say it so condescendingly!"

 

Her smile returning, Ayala nodded. "Of course we're willing to train you. Even if you joined a different guild, you're still family to us. Right, guys?" She called back toward her guild. A few of them showed enthusiasm while others remained quiet. Ayala frowned for only a moment before bouncing back. "Well, you're family to me. And I'm sure Claire won't have any problems with it."

 

"With what?" A cold voice called from behind them.

 

Ilana stiffened as Claire drew closer. The main reason she had been scared of Wolf Heart as a child was because of guild master Claire. She was intimidating, and her magic was terrifying.

 

Ayala stepped to the side and smiled, wrapping an arm around Ilana's shoulders. "Why, Ilana, of course! You do remember her, don't you?"

 

After Claire looked her over for a terrifying moment, she turned to Ayala. "Of course I remember Ilana."

 

"Well, that's great! She's in need of some training and I was hoping I could—"

 

"No."

 

"No?"

 

"No. _You_ have paperwork to tend to." She turned back to Ilana. "However, I'm sure _someone else_ would be happy to train with you."

 

"Thank you," Ilana relaxed a little.

 

Ayala groaned, removing her arm from Ilana's shoulder.

 

"I'll join you when I'm done," she promised as she headed toward the stairs at the back of the building.

 

After welcoming Ilana back, Claire followed after Ayala.

 

A few older guild members recognized her and invited her to chat, and a few offered to train her to the best of their abilities. Even a few people she hadn't met before introduced themselves and suggested sparring matches. Ilana thanked them all, smile growing. She had a lot to do.

 

 

A few months of training and searching later, a job from Nina sent Ilana toward Varentis village. The village had been sending out job requests for months with no response.

 

Ilana breathed deeply as she walked forward. The tall grass of the plane she traveled through was speckled with bright flowers, their scent carrying on the breeze. If she squinted a little, she could make out the tips of trees hiding on the horizon.

 

Her destination lay before her—the tents of Varentis village swayed slightly in the breeze. As she approached, a few people looked up and pointed, talking amongst themselves.

 

By the time she entered, a swarm of people had come to see her. They stayed several feet away, whispering among themselves.

 

They made no move toward her, nor did they try to direct their questions at her. She said nothing and waited patiently, examining her surroundings.

 

The tents—as far as she could see—were brown with streaks of color, namely blue and teal. There didn't appear to be any permanent buildings, as if they were accustomed to moving regularly.

 

The whispers quieted and the crowd parted to allow an elderly woman through. Her hair fell past her shoulders in several intricate braids. Over her shoulders was draped a silvery pelt coat, contrasting her dark attire. Her skin, a deep brown, was similar to most of the people in the village.

 

Ilana bowed slightly. The woman nodded before gesturing for the crowd to disperse. They did so without argument and went back to what Ilana assumed was their normal activities. The woman stepped up to examine her.

 

"Are you truly here to help us?"

 

"That is my intent, yes."

 

She nodded before walking through the village leisurely. Ilana followed after her.

 

"My people have suffered several attacks over the past few months. Without warning, people will collapse into sleep. When everyone reawakens, we find that supplies have gone missing. We moved our village several times to try and distance ourselves from our attackers, but with no luck."

 

"They followed you?"

 

"Yes. And, I assume, to keep us from leaving again, in the most recent attacks they've taken several people." She stopped walking and sighed. "Including my granddaughter."

 

"That's awful. Do you know what happened to them?"

 

“No.” She shook her head before looking at Ilana seriously. "The supplies mean nothing to me. But my people do. If anything happens to them, I will not forgive myself."

 

"Do you think something will happen?"

 

"With what these attackers have done to us, yes. I believe something will happen to them if they aren’t rescued.”

 

"And you can't attack them?"

 

"No. This village is full of civilians, not fighters. They've been provoked with the disappearances, but I doubt that would be enough to do anything against these attackers."

 

"I understand. And I'll do whatever I can to bring your people back."

 

"Thank you, Starstrider. That means more to me than words can express."

 

"...Starstrider?"

 

The woman gestured to the keys at Ilana's hip. "You call down the stars and walk with them. Starstrider." At Ilana's confused expression, she continued. "Those with magic are rare. We give them titles based on their gifts. My granddaughter, for example, has magic that was passed down from our family line. Her title is Windcharmer."

 

"And yours?"

 

A smile played at her lips. "You may call me Skyracer."

 

"Well, then, Skyracer, I'll do whatever I can to bring your people back."

 

She raised a brow. "You make your promises twice?"

 

"Not usually, but I find they're more effective when you know someone's name or title."

 

"You are a strange one."

 

"Skyracer! Skyracer!" A cry caught their attention. Ilana's hand rested on her keys as a young boy ran towards them.

 

"What is it?"

 

"It's happening again! It's coming, it...it's..." The boy's eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

 

Skyracer frowned deeply. "I didn't expect it to happen again so soon..."

 

Ilana looked up to see a deep teal fog rolling over the village. As it passed by, people fell to the ground. She reached for a key, but Skyracer caught her arm.

 

"You made your promise to me twice. I expect you to keep it."

 

She nodded and lifted the key.

 

"I open the Gate of Greed! Matus!"

 

The spirit arrived in time to protect Ilana with a green energy shield. Skyracer was not as fortunate, however, and collapsed to the ground.

 

After the fog traveled through the entire camp, the cloud lifted and hovered above the tents, blotting out the sun.

 

The shield dissipated and Ilana looked upon the fallen people in horror.

 

"What could cause this?"

 

Matus frowned. "I’m not sure, but this fog feels familiar. I advise caution."

 

She nodded, and the two of them wordlessly explored the camp, searching for the intruders. After a while, Matus grabbed Ilana by the arm and pulled her behind a tent. He pointed behind her and she turned to look.

 

Sure enough, two figures casually wandered through the camp, followed by several others, who gathered the village's supplies.

 

"I thought the fog felt familiar," his voice was low. "Hylos."

 

"Hylos?"

 

"The Gate of Sloth."

 

"One of the Seven?"

 

"Yes. One of their abilities is to cause people to sleep, but it's unusual for them to act like this."

 

"Oh, my!" A cry cut through the air as one of the figures spotted them. "It seems we have company! Hylos, isn't this exciting?"

 

The spirit in question regarded them with a bored expression.

 

"Is that..." the man who had spotted them squinted. “It couldn't be! The Gate of Greed?"

 

Matus stiffened, and was met with a sharp blow upside the head. As he fell to the ground, Ilana swiveled to see one of the figures who had been raiding the camp.

 

"I didn't expect to see you here, that's for sure. And I assume that girl there is your master?"

 

She was barely able to react before the hit connected.

 

 

When she forced her eyes open, she was lying in a dark cave. A few figures helped her sit upright. From what just happened, she figured they were the missing people from the village.

 

_Well, I found them. Now for step two._

 

Ilana felt her belt for her keys and her stomach twisted when she couldn't find them.

 

"Vliductus took them," a voice explained.

 

"Vliductus?"

 

"The man who's been organizing the raids on our village.”

 

"Right. And who are you?"

 

"The village calls me Windcharmer."

 

"Skyracer's granddaughter?"

 

"That's me. Who are you?"

 

"You grandmother called me Starstrider."

 

"Starstrider? You're a Celestial mage?"

 

"The keys weren't a giveaway?"

 

"I guess not, no."

 

Ilana sighed, "I need them back if we're going to get out of here."

 

"I'll help you get them back, but we need a plan first."

 

"I was...working on that."

 

"Wonderful! What have you come up with so far?"

 

"Not much. Can you use your magic?"

 

"Maybe, but the guards have some sort of anti-magic weapon."

 

"That seems a bit much, if magic is as rare as Skyracer says."

 

"Yea, I don't know why they have them. Maybe they were expecting someone in particular?"

 

Footsteps cut their conversation short and a few guards roughly pulled Ilana to her feet and all but dragged her out of the cave.

 

The sunlight made her squint, even though the sun was mostly obscured by clouds. A large stone slab that resembled a balcony was what she was shoved onto. She stumbled but caught herself. Looking out past the end of the balcony, she spotted Varentis village.

 

Ilana's stomach twisted as she realized just how high up they were.

 

Vliductus sat at a table, looking down at the village. After a long moment of silence, he turned to her and gestured to the seat across from him.

 

"Please, sit."

 

She glared at him.

 

Ignoring her, he continued on. "I'm examining your keys, and well...you have quite the collection, don't you? Three out of Seven? That's a remarkable accomplishment for one your age."

 

She wanted to throw him off the balcony, but she stood rooted to the spot.

 

" _And_ it's incredible how much progress you've made despite not being in a guild."

 

Her heart fell into her stomach.

 

"The mark on your hand might say otherwise, but I know Fairy Tail disbanded quite some time ago. Everyone knows."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"These, of course." He removed the three black keys from the ring. "The rest are useless to me."

 

Ilana realized what he was going to do a moment too late. She lunged for her keys, but he released them from his grasp. Her hands brushed them as they fell.

 

She was about to jump after them, but Vliductus stood, grabbing her by the front of her jacket. He threw her back, toward the cave opening.

 

"He wants you, as well."

 

_He._

 

"So, you're not the one in control."

 

"Constrict Web," he hissed, flicking a finger at her. The web hit her face, effectively keeping her mouth shut.

 

As he settled at the table and set something up, the reality of what just happened sunk in.

 

Her keys were gone, they were gone, gone forever, and she'd failed, she'd broken the promise she made twice, she failed and they were gone--

 

Vliductus turned to his guards to issue an order only to find they were gone. He spun wildly only to be knocked off his feet by a violent wind.

 

A young woman emerged from the cave and knelt in front of Ilana, taking great care in removing the web from her face.

 

"Windcharmer?"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"No, I...my keys."

 

The edges of Windcharmer's eyes crinkled as she smiled.

 

"It's okay." As she held out a hand, a gust of wind brought the ring of keys to her. She handed them to Ilana, who proceeded to hug them to her chest.

 

Windcharmer stood and collected the three keys from Vliductus and handed them back to Ilana, who was rubbing the tears from her eyes.

 

"Thank you, but...how?"

 

"I attacked the last guard following you and waited. When I saw him throw your keys, I caught them."

 

"Thank you, I...thank you."

 

Windcharmer helped Ilana up as Vliductus stumbled to his feet.

 

"You really are a pest," he hissed. "This isn't over. I'm not returning empty handed!"

 

"He really is persistent, isn't he?" Ilana sighed.

 

"You're telling me," Windcharmer huffed.

 

Vliductus brought his hands up and pushed them away from him, palms facing outward.

 

"Web World!"

 

They barely had time to react before they were enveloped by darkness. When they opened their eyes, an enormous black sphere had engulfed them and they were both trapped in webs.

 

"This is my ultimate spell," Vliductus explained from a safe spot at the base of the sphere.

 

Windcharmer struggled against the webs. "Release us!"

 

"No can do. And don't bother trying to use magic. Those are my Constrict Webs—they stop any and all spells." He sighed dramatically, "I'm afraid you can't escape from here. I'll be delivering you to my master in no time at all."

 

"How, exactly? Are you going to _roll_ us there?" Ilana gestured to the sphere they were trapped in.

 

"I..." Vliductus faltered. He stood speechless for a few moments. After a while, a sour look crossed his face.

 

"If you're going to be like _that_ ," he snapped his fingers, and a ladder of web descended from the top of the sphere. He gripped it and rose higher into the sphere.

 

The two of them were quiet for a while.

 

"Maybe...not my best decision," Ilana admitted as she spotted black liquid pooling at the bottom of the sphere.

 

"Have any _better_ ideas?"

 

"Maybe."

 

She struggled with the keys on her belt until she pulled one loose.

 

"He said magic won't work with these webs," Windcharmer frowned.

 

"Yes he did," Ilana flipped the key and began using it to saw through the web holding one of her wrists. She'd barely cut both her hands free and was working on Windcharmer's and the liquid had already risen at least a foot.

 

Windcharmer frowned, before looking at Ilana seriously.

 

"Take him down."

 

"What?"

 

"Vliductus. Defeat him. That should stop this."

 

"Or I could cut you free, and you could defeat him."

 

"We don't have time! Please, you have to hurry."

 

"If I don’t have time to cut you free, I don’t have time to defeat him. I can’t defeat him that quickly—if at all!”

 

"I have faith in you."

 

" _You don't even know me_!"

 

The liquid was lapping at Windcharmer's boots.

 

" _Please_."

 

The desperation in her voice caused Ilana to pause. She didn't want to leave her behind. She promised she'd bring her back home. But if she really could defeat him...

 

Ilana nodded. "I'll be quick."

 

She slipped out of the web holding her ankle and began climbing.

 

"Abandoning your comrades, hmm? I thought that was something Fairy Tail mages would never do," Vliductus's voice called down, taunting.

 

_Nemesis?_

 

_You covered my key in spider web._

 

_Please, I need your help._

 

_So I see._

 

She gave no further contribution. Ilana continued climbing, not daring to look at Windcharmer below.

 

What could she do?

 

Via and the bronze spirits were no good in a fight, and she doubted the reds could be much help either. Matus was still injured.

 

_Nemesis, please. You're the only one who can do anything. I need your help._

 

She braved a look down, only to see the water almost at Windcharmer's knees. Tears stung at her eyes.

 

_Well, damn, if you're going to be this needy..._

 

_Nemesis!_

 

_Look, there's something you might be able to do. Remember what you did with Melantha and Camille?_

 

Nemesis whispered the words in her mind. Ilana gripped the key so hard it bit into her hand and lifted it.

 

_Say it._

 

"I open the Gate of Wrath! Nemesis, Third Form!"

 

Vliductus cried out, and it looked like he might fall from his ladder.

 

Ilana held onto the web with one hand, and in the other she gripped Nemesis's key.

 

Or...sword.

 

Red crystals had formed around the key, forming a rough looking sword. She could feel Nemesis speaking to her, guiding her hand.

 

Ilana looked up to Vliductus, who had gone incredibly pale, and was shaking. Her hand tightened around the sword's grip and she made her way up to him with ease.

 

"It's...it's not possible! You—you can't have—he said—"

 

Ilana raised the sword above her head and swung it down with a cry.

 

Vliductus flinched, only to find he was standing on the stone balcony. He fell backward.

 

Two halves of the sphere crumbled into darkness around them. Windcharmer sat unharmed behind her.

 

Crystal armor Ilana hadn't realized she was wearing crumbled around her, the sword in her hand turning to dust. She looked at the key in her hand.

 

_Not entirely sure what just happened, but thanks._

 

She supposed it didn't really matter. What mattered was—

 

Her legs gave out under her and she fell to the stone a lot harder than she would've liked. Windcharmer's cries became muffled as her eyes drifted closed.

 

_Looks like I overdid it a bit..._

 

 

As she forced her eyes open, Ilana vaguely recognized she was in a tent.

 

The memories came back to her and she groaned. Everything hurt and it felt like she'd all but depleted her magic power. Nemesis chattering in her mind did nothing to help her headache.

 

The tent flap opened, and Windcharmer entered with a bundle of medical supplies, and a smile on her face.

 

"I didn't expect you to be awake so soon."

 

"How long was I out?"

 

"Less than a day. Scared the life out of me when you collapsed." She sat on the edge of the cot Ilana was lying on.

 

"Are the other villagers okay?"

 

"Yea, they're fine. And we got back almost all of the supplies that were taken."

 

"That's good."

 

Windcharmer smiled at her lightly.

 

"You really saved me, though."

 

"Please tell me you didn't tell the village that."

 

"I emphasized that we have different strengths. I did rescue you first, after all."

 

"Yea, you did. Thanks, Windcharmer."

 

"Oh, you don't have to call me that. You can just call me by my name."

 

"Which is?"

 

"Alys. And you, _Starstrider_?"

 

"…Ilana."

 

"Ilana..." Her eyes widened after a moment. " _No_."

 

She shifted uncomfortably.

 

"You aren't! You can't be! You _di_ _ed_!"

 

" _You_ died! You and the entire guild!"

 

Tears welled in Alys's eyes.

 

"You're _alive_ , after all this time. I can't believe...What happened? Where have you been? What about the others? _Christine_ —"

 

Ilana closed her eyes at her name. With a sigh, she slumped forward.

 

"She survived when the guild collapsed, but...she isn't...I..."

 

Alys embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's not your fault."

 

"I had the whole village to help me through it...but you..." she released her and sat back, hands resting on her shoulders. “Please tell me you had someone with you."

 

"More or less?”

 

They sat in silence for a long time.

 

"Maybe we could..." Alys began, but trailed off.

 

"What, you want to be friends again? It's been almost ten years. We've moved on, we're not the same people we were."

 

"I know that, but...maybe we could meet up and…see if we still want to be friends? If your guild really disbanded, then it sounds like you're a bit lacking in the friend department."

 

"Yea, I…I guess I am."

 

They hugged again and Alys wiped away a few stray tears as she stood to leave.

 

"Hey, Alys?"

 

She paused and looked at her.

 

"There's this little coffee shop in Magnolia that I go to sometimes. Maybe we could catch up there sometime.”

 

Her smile was infectious. "Yea, that sounds really nice! I'm sure we have lots to talk about."

 

"I'm sure we do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, boo boo the fucking fool without a regular update schedule

A week or so after the people from Varentis village had been saved, Ilana finally returned home. What with the reclaimed supplies, the village stores were overflowing. So, they decided to party. For a week. It almost felt like she was back at Fairy Tail.

 

Even though it had only been a few months, Magnolia was almost completely rebuilt. It had a steady, calm air about it. With no rowdy guild to disrupt it.

 

Despite her sadness, an excitement buzzed in the back of her mind. Alys was _alive_.

 

They had agreed to meeting up later in Magnolia. Ilana was so excited she barely slept, and when the day finally came, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

 

Magnolia seemed particularly nice as Ilana walked through the streets. The vendors were friendly, as usual—a few waved as she passed by. A breeze kept the sun's rays from being too warm, and the smell of fresh bread quickly mingled with coffee as she continued on. The meeting place was in her sight shortly—a quiet café with outdoor seating.

 

She'd only been there a few minutes before her friend arrived.

 

Alys's grin, Ilana found as she was all but knocked over in a hug, was quite contagious.

 

"It's so good to see you again!"

 

"It's good to see you too." Ilana slipped into her seat and Alys followed suit.

 

A waiter emerged from the building and took their orders before turning and heading back inside.

 

"You didn't have any trouble finding your way here, did you?"

 

"Nope! Though a couple of highwaymen jumped me and tried to take my money."

 

"I imagine that ended badly for them."

 

"Oh, yes."

 

They sat in silence for a while before the waiter returned and gave them their drinks. Ilana sipped her coffee. Alys sipped her tea.

 

Ilana set her mug down and sighed. "I don't...I'm not really sure how to do this. Get to know you again, I mean. It's been so long, I guess I don't really know where to start."

 

Alys nodded. "I understand. But, that's why we're here, right? How about this: I'll ask you a question, and you'll answer it. Then you ask me one. I think that's how people get to know each other, anyway."

 

"Alright, that sounds like it might work."

 

"Okay! I'll start." She paused in thought. Her eyes brightened and spread her hands. "What keys do you have now? I know Inami, Ulvir, Long, and Yezui, but who else?"

 

Ilana smiled and pulled the ring of keys from her belt to place them on the table. She pointed to them as she spoke. "This one is Melao, the snake. And these three are Nemesis, Via, and Matus."

 

"Wow...you've really gotten a lot, huh?"

 

"I guess so. I mean...it has been quite some time." Ilana returned the keys to her belt. "My turn, um…do you…still like painting?"

 

 

“… _right_ into the mayor’s office,” Ilana laughed.

 

“No _way_!” Alys laughed in return. “There’s _no way_ that really happened.”

 

“But it did,” she shrugged with a smile. “Via can back me up on it.”

 

“I bet _that_ took quite a while to clean up.”

 

“I wouldn’t know. I was sorta banished from the town immediately afterwards.”

 

“What, even after exposing a corrupt mayor and stopping the gang?”

 

“ _Yep_. Destruction of public property is _apparently_ a big deal to them.”

 

Leaning back in her chair, Alys laughed again. She shook her head, smiling.

 

She looked around before chuckling lightly.

 

“Gosh, how long have we been here?”

 

“I’d say at least a couple hours. I guess we had a lot of stuff to catch up on.”

 

“Yea, I guess we did,” she smiled. “I should probably get going. Things get sort of rowdy when I’m not there to restore order,” Alys chuckled as she stood.

 

Ilana followed suit. “The young ones make a mess of stuff?”

 

“Well, that, and…”

 

“And what?”

 

“It’s just that my work has inflated a bit since we took down Vliductus.”

 

“Really? I thought you’d have less to deal with, now that you don’t have to worry about the disappearances.”

 

Alys fidgeted. “I…I’d rather not discuss it and ruin our reunion.”

 

“Alys, please. Vliductus had one of the seven. If there’s something going on, tell me.”

 

“It’s just…Things have been getting worse since we took him down. People...people in power keep coming after us. I get this feeling that Vliductus wasn’t the one behind this. And when we brought him back to the village, he didn’t have the key of the spirit that he used to raid our camp. I think we may have upset someone by taking him down.”

 

Ilana’s throat went dry. “I think you’re right. He mentioned a master when we were fighting him. He wasn’t the one in charge.”

 

“I was actually hoping you’d disagree with me on that,” Alys wrung her hands. “I’d hate to think that there are more people like Vliductus out there.”

 

“There are _always_ people like Vliductus.”

 

“I _know_ that. The fact that we’re here now is proof of that. But if there’s something going on that we don’t know about—”

 

“Then we need to know about it. We need to _do_ something.”

 

Alys frowned slightly. “Actually, I was going to say that it will show itself soon enough. I know that you want to stop every bad thing you hear about, but we don’t have anything to go on. Vliductus is in prison who knows where, and his spirit is missing, so we can’t ask them. Just…slow down, okay? If the threat really is out there, we’ll hear about it.”

 

Ilana wanted to protest. She could feel that voice buzzing in the back of her mind to _go, go, go._ Vliductus had mentioned a master, a master that wanted Ilana, and even worse, wanted _her keys, her friends_. She needed to know why. What if he came after her again? She needed to be prepared!

 

But Ilana felt her arguments die in her throat as she looked at Alys’s expression. Neither of them wanted to argue.

 

And Ilana definitely didn’t want to make a rift between them, especially not when they’d been so recently reunited. She didn’t want to lose anyone else.

 

So, instead, she sighed deeply, shoulders dropping. “I…I guess you’re right. Just keep an eye out, okay?”

 

“Absolutely. I’ll let you know if I find anything suspicious.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anytime,” she smiled warmly. “Now, I should head back. It was nice meeting up with you, we should do it again soon!”

 

“Yea. I’d like that.”

 

Alys embraced her one last time before turning and leaving with a wave.

 

Her friend disappeared from sight, and Ilana was left with just a growing feeling in her gut that she didn’t like at all.

 

 

She had hoped that going back home would help with her growing unease.

 

It didn’t.

 

The moment she shut the door behind her, there was a flash, and Matus stood in her living room.

 

“Hey,” Ilana threw her jacket halfheartedly onto one of the couches, “what’s up?”

 

“I wanted to discuss what you and Alys spoke about. You thought about it the whole way home.”

 

“If you’re going to tell me to _slow down_ —”

 

“I am not. I was going to tell you that you’re right.”

 

She perked up slightly. “Really.”

 

“Really. Vliductus mentioned a master. A master that wanted you, and the three keys of the Seven you possess.”

 

“Do you think that’s why Nemesis suggested I start going after your keys? To keep you out of the wrong hands?”

 

“Perhaps. She hadn’t informed me of such intentions, but it’s likely.” He paused for a moment. “I know that I would not like to be used by mages like Vliductus. What he did to Hylos was…not something I would wish for.”

 

Ilana nodded.

 

Matus wrung his hands. “Just…be careful. Vliductus was incredibly desperate to bring you to his master. We don’t know what this master is capable of, or what he wants from you. He could be extremely powerful. And now, you’ve beaten a lackey of his and thwarted one of his plans—he’s likely to be angry.” He closed his eyes for a second longer than a blink before continuing. “Powerful and angry is…not a preferable combination. Especially if you’re the outlet for that anger.”

 

“I…thank you for your concern, Matus, but I’ll be okay.”

 

He looked at her sadly. “I’ve heard that before.”

 

 

She didn’t sleep that night.

 

 

A few weeks passed, but there was no word from Alys about Vliductus’s master.

 

Matus’s and Alys’s words rang in her head.

 

_Slow down, okay?_

 

_You’re right._

 

Ilana couldn’t stand it. Vliductus had a master, he was out there somewhere, so she should be going after him! She carved wood until her hands cramped, helped out with repairs, and even went out on small jobs, but she couldn’t help but feel restless.

 

Eventually, she’d had enough. She contacted Nina, and then Alys. She nabbed a job from her sister in a town near Varentis village, and then told Alys to meet her there. It was certainly better than waiting around for something to happen.

 

The town wasn’t asking for much, just a few scattered repairs. When the two of them met up, they went right to work.

 

Ilana was distracted the whole time.

 

The work seemed to blur together and while they did finish up the jobs in good time, she received no information about Vliductus.

 

It was infuriating.

 

The jobs were done by the time the sun began to set, and Alys and Ilana were walking past a large, stone fountain across from a park when Alys sighed and stopped.

 

“It’s been eating at you all day, hasn’t it.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Yea.”

 

She nodded before turning and sitting on the edge of the fountain. She patted the stone next to her—it was wide enough that they could sit comfortably. Ilana joined her and they sat in silence for a while.

 

It was Ilana who broke the silence first.

 

“I just…I asked Nina if she could search Vliductus’s records, but she didn’t find anything that mentioned a master, so that was a bust. You haven’t found anything yet, and there’s nothing _here_! I don’t know where else I’m supposed to look, and I don’t know what to _do_!” She clenched her fists. “There’s a guy out there who wants me and wants _my friends_ and I don’t know _why_ and I don’t know where he is and _I don’t know what to do!_ ”

 

She only noticed she was crying after she finished. She sighed and wiped the tears from her face, frustrated.

 

And they sat in silence for a while longer.

 

“You know, I really like this town,” Alys began quietly. “I’d like to make something like it for my village.”

 

Ilana looked at her.

 

“Did you know my family used to be from a really big trading town? It was a couple generations ago, so I wasn’t there personally, but from what I hear it was amazing.”

 

“I bet it was.”

 

“Yea! My family turned that town into one of the biggest trading cities in Ishgar! People would come from all over just to sell their wares. There was so much life, so much history there.”

 

“What happened?”

 

 “I don’t know the specifics,  but…” A sad look passed over her face. “We were banished from the city. And soon after, it fell. Crashed and burned, honestly. There’s not much remaining of it now, but I think there’s a small town living on its ruins.”

 

“That’s, uh…that sucks.”

 

“Yea, it does.” A look of determination passed over her face. “But I’m going to remake that city. I’m going to build a place where my family can finally settle down, can finally stop travelling. And it’s going to be the most prosperous city you’ve ever laid eyes on.”

 

A half-smile wormed its way onto Ilana’s face. “I can’t wait to see it.”

 

The smile slowly faded.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“What, can’t a friend tell an inspiring story to another friend?” At Ilana’s disbelieving look, Alys chuckled. “Well, uh…there’s this guy that’s this descendent of the guy who got my family banished. He’s been pretty intent on keeping my family travelling forever.”

 

She stood from the fountain. “I know exactly where he is. He’s here in Fiore, probably sitting in his big office in his big house in his big city. I know where he is, and if I wanted to, I could go there and…I dunno, make a bunch of stuff fly around?” She shrugged. “I feel like doing that, sometimes. When I’m redirected fifteen times by the Council, or some lord won’t let us settle down in a half-mile on the edge of his ten-acre land.”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“Honestly, at first I just wanted to tell you an inspiring story, but…” she sighed. “…but maybe sometimes knowing is worse.”

 

“Alys—”

 

“No, don’t interrupt me. Sometimes knowing _is_ worse, okay? I’ve been working on this for _years_ , so that when I’m finally leading I can give my family the city they deserve. I’ve been working for _years_ knowing there was an easy way out. Sometimes I would get lost. Lost _geographically_ , lost in where to go with the paperwork. But I don’t take that easy way out, because I know that’s just going to make everything a whole lot worse.

 

“And I’m not trying to say this to make it seem like…like your struggles with this are insignificant or you’re wrong for trying to go after this guy. I know it really sucks, having this guy after you and your friends and not knowing where to turn or what to do. But…what if you find out, and…I…I don’t know, what if he’s too powerful? What if there’s a reason for this and you can get around it without violence?”

 

Ilana was silent for a long time.

 

Alys sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

 

“I…I understand what you’re saying. I know that…that rushing in without a plan isn’t exactly the best idea, especially not when I don’t know what I’m up against. But…but I’m pretty sure this guy is dead set on violence. This guy had his _goon_ attack me, attack _you_ , attack members of your village! And—and I was barely strong enough to stop him! He threw my _keys_ off a cliff, Alys!” She was standing now. “I—I can’t—I can’t do that again! I can’t lose another family, not this one! They’re—” she stopped, steadied herself with a shuddering breath. “They’re all I’ve got left.”

 

They both found themselves on the verge of tears and stood in silence for a while. When Ilana finally spoke again, her voice was quiet.

 

“I can’t just…not do anything. I have to _do_ _something_.”

 

Alys nodded, a few tears falling from her eyes.

 

“Promise me—” her voice broke “—Promise me you won’t go charging in alone. Promise me you’ll—I don’t know, make a plan, get someone to help you. I…I know you want to protect them, but I can’t lose you again either.”

 

“Absolutely.” She nodded seriously before cracking a small smile. “I mean, I’ll have to, it’s not like I’d be able to do anything on my own, right? I’m always passing out and having someone else do all the heavy lifting for me.”

 

Alys laughed and shook her head, before opening her arms. Ilana stepped forward and they hugged each other tightly for a while.

 

The last of the orange and pink faded from view, leaving just twinkling stars in a dark sky.

 

“Let’s check in to a hotel or something for tonight and take off in the morning.”

 

Ilana nodded. “Yea, that sounds good.”

 

 

They did not take off in the morning.

 

The two of them woke up early, ate, and packed their things. Alys said she wanted to go talk to the mayor of the town one last time. They agreed to meet back up at the entrance to the town.

 

Ilana was heading to said meeting spot when she turned a corner and saw everyone lying on the ground. A chill went down her spine.

 

She looked around and noticed the doors to the church to her left were open.

 

This many people unconscious, especially so close to Varentis village, had to be connected to Vliductus’s master.

 

Ilana started for the doors to the church when Alys’s words came back to her.

 

_Promise me you won’t go charging in alone._

 

She stopped dead in her tracks. She hovered uncertainly for a moment. She had promised she wouldn’t. She promised.

 

But that voice was back in her head again, louder than she remembered. _Go, go, go._

 

But she _promised_.

 

_Go_ , the voice insisted.

 

_A Celestial Mage doesn’t break their word, you_ fucking _voice!_ Ilana’s hands clenched into fists.

 

_Go_. Ilana wondered if there was a way to physically fight a voice inside her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply.

 

Ilana knew she should wait for Alys. But there wasn’t any time. She would have to run to the gates, wait for Alys, and then the two of them would have to run back to the church. The spirit could be gone by then, and then Ilana would be back to square one.

 

She couldn’t stand to go back to having no leads and no idea when her friends would be attacked.

 

So she ran a hand down her face, sighed again, and slipped in through the church doors.

 

“Took you long enough,” a voice greeted her. “Was starting to think you weren’t gonna show.”

 

Lounging on the steps in front of the altar was a middle-aged man with white hair in a brown suit. He regarded Ilana with mild interest as he spun a black key in one hand.

 

“Didn’t realize you were waiting.” Ilana found her whole body to be incredibly tense.

 

“Of course I was waiting. Why did you think all those people were outside?” he stopped spinning the key for a moment to gesture vaguely at the door. “The moment I heard Ilana— _the_ Ilana—was so close to home, I knew I had to come pay a visit.”

 

A sick feeling settled in Ilana’s gut.

 

“Who… _are_ you? How do you know my name?”

 

“Oh, of course! I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I?” The man smiled slyly and stood, brushing his neat-looking suit.  “My name is Roy Gabven. And I’m looking to collect the Seven.”

 

Ilana’s hands balled into fists as he continued.

 

“You have, what? Three of them? That’s _amazing_ progress. More than I’ve made, and I’ve been searching for decades!” Roy chuckled to for a moment before folding his hands in front of him. “I’ll give you one chance to end this peacefully. Give me your keys, and I’ll walk away. No more harm to you or your friends.”

 

“ _Fuck. You._ ”

 

Roy spread his hands. “Alright. Had to at least offer.” He raised the key he’d been fidgeting with. “I open the Gate of Sloth. Hylos!”

 

There was a flash, and the spirit appeared before her, wearing the same bored expression Ilana remembered from before.

 

“If you would?” Roy gestured to her.

 

Hylos extended their hands, palms facing inward, and an aquamarine smoke formed between them. The smoke expanded, flowing past the pews and toward Ilana.

 

She quickly raised a key of her own.

 

“I open the Gate of Greed! Matus!”

 

Matus appeared next to her, just barely in time to bring up a shield of green energy. The fog continued past the bubble he’d made, and flowed out the church doors.

 

“Impressive!” Roy grinned as Matus’s shield disappeared.  “As expected from the Gate of Greed.”

 

“Hylos,” Matus ignored him, “why are you doing this? I knew you before. It’s not like you to help cause such chaos.”

 

“A Celestial Spirit is bound to their contract, Matus.”

 

“Yes, but the Seven have more leeway when it comes to contracts. You know that.”

 

“A Celestial Spirit,” Hylos’s voice shook slightly as Roy looked at them, “is bound to their contract.”

 

Ilana didn’t like the look on their face at all.

 

“What is he _doing_ to you?”

 

“Whatever it takes to keep them in line,” Roy answered for them. “The Seven are tools. And tools need to be…readjusted when they fail to serve their purpose.”

 

She could almost feel her blood boiling. “ _Fuck that!_ The only _tool_ in here is you!”

 

Roy’s eyes widened for a moment before his features fixed into a glare.

 

“While his methods are atrocious, he isn’t incorrect. We—the Seven—are…tools.” Matus shifted uncomfortably and Ilana turned to face him.

 

“No. Hell no. _No_ Celestial Spirit is a tool. They’re people. _You’re_ people!”

 

Matus’s eyes widened.

 

“How touching,” Roy’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

 

When Ilana turned back to face her opponents, Roy had a firm hand on Hylos’s shoulder. Hylos had gone incredibly tense.

 

“Would you mind trying again with something a little more…potent?” It was not a question. Hylos winced at his words, but raised their hands anyway. Again, smoke formed between their hands, but it was a bit darker than before. It expanded, flowing past the church pews.

 

The wood of the pews began to degrade slightly. Not significant enough for Ilana to be alarmed, but enough for Matus to throw a shield up a bit earlier.

 

The shield hissed slightly when the fog hit it, but it endured long enough for the fog to pass them by.

 

“Is this really your strategy?” Roy laughed. “How long can you really last like this?”

 

Matus looked to Ilana. “Well…”

 

“Any ideas?”

 

“I do have one. Do you remember how you beat Vliductus?”

 

“…Yes?”

 

“Take my hand and say the words.”

 

She did as he asked.

 

“I open the Gate of Greed. Matus, Third Form!”

 

After a brief flash, Ilana found that in the hand that had once been holding Matus’s, she was holding a gun.

 

She looked down at herself, remembering the crystal armor she had gained from Nemesis, and sure enough, Ilana was wearing a black and green suit similar to the one Matus wore.

 

Ilana looked back up to Roy, who was looking at her with something akin to shock or awe. She couldn’t quite place Hylos’s expression, but it was significantly better than before.

 

“Incredible,” Roy breathed. “Even after all my years of looking for the Seven, I’ve never seen Third Form in person.”

 

She lifted the gun in her hand and steadied it with her other hand. Matus’s voice was quiet in her mind.

 

_Breathe_.

 

It was a nice change from the _other_ voice that got her in this mess in the first place.

 

Roy saw her pointing her weapon at him, and smirked. He leaned back over to Hylos, whose expression fell.

 

“Again. And it had better work this time.”

 

They raised their hands, and the smoke pouring from their hands was darker than before. Ilana didn’t need to see it hit the pews to know she didn’t want to be hit by it.

 

So she breathed, aimed at Roy, and fired.

 

The energy bolt that flew from it cut through the fog and slammed into Roy, causing him to fall backwards.

 

The force of the shot sent Ilana stumbling backwards as well. Her foot caught on a loose stone and she fell backwards, luckily onto her elbows and not her head.

 

Roy was injured, but the fog from Hylos still approached.

 

_Can I make a shield like Matus does? No, I don’t have enough time to learn. Dammit, I got this far, dammit, dammit! I can’t lose them, I can’t I can’t_

 

So she did the only thing she could think of and cupped her hands over her mouth.

 

Just as the fog was about to reach her, an enormous gust of wind blew past her, pushing the smoke up and away from Ilana. It dispersed up in the top of the church.

 

Ilana turned, only to find her savior standing in the opening of the cathedral.

 

“What did I _say_ about rushing in?”

 

She winced as Alys approached and offered her a hand up.

 

“Sorry.” Ilana accepted the help.

 

Alys sighed. “What’s with the suit?”

 

“Remember what happened with Vliductus?”

 

“ _Ooh_.”

 

Roy struggled to his feet, bringing the girls’ attention to him.

 

“My, if it isn’t the _princess_ of Varentis village! What an honor it is,” he bowed dramatically.

 

“Is this Vliductus’s master?” Alys ignored him.

 

“Seems that way,” Ilana sighed.

 

“Well, what do you say?” Alys smiled, wind wrapping around her hands. “Want some help?”

 

Ilana mirrored her smile. “Sure, why not.”

 

“Hylos,” Roy’s voice was strained.

 

Before they could summon any smoke, Alys’s wind whipped around them, trapping them in a sphere of air.

 

“ _Wind Cage!”_

 

Roy gritted his teeth.

 

Ilana raised the gun again and aimed, this time sliding a leg back to support her.

 

She breathed, and fired.

 

Roy ducked out of its line of fire, but Alys’s wind curled around the bolt and curved it back toward him.

 

It slammed into his back, sending him stumbling forward. He tripped over a stone and his head collided with one of the church pews.

 

There was a moment of silence between them.

 

“That fight went a _lot_ easier with you helping.” Ilana chuckled. “Just like old times.”

 

“Yea,” Alys laughed with her, “except I don’t remember you having a _gun_.”

 

The two of them laughed for a while.

 

Ilana breathed deeply, and glanced over to the sphere holding Hylos.

 

“I…I think you can let them out now.”

 

“Oh! Right, yea.” She waved her hand and the cage dispersed. Standing there was Hylos, looking incredibly anxious.

 

The three of them stood there for a moment. And then Hylos burst into tears.

 

“Oh, shit!” Ilana cried.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Alys waved her hands nervously. “He was giving you orders, I just thought it would be the most effective way to—”

 

“You beat him.”

 

“I…what?”

 

“You _beat_ him,” they repeated, wiping tears from their face. “I was in his service for so long, and the things he did…”

 

Hylos devolved into hyperventilating and sniffling.

 

Ilana and Alys exchanged glances before cautiously approaching Hylos.

 

“Hylos?” Ilana’s voice was quiet.

 

They hiccupped.

 

“I’m not gonna touch you, okay? I know you don’t know me, but I’m not gonna let him hurt you ever again. I promise.”

 

They peeked from behind their hands.

 

“He’s shitty, and he did shitty things to you. I’m so sorry you ever ended up with such a horrible master. But that won’t happen again. You’re going to end up with a good master, who actually treats you like a person.”

 

Hylos lowered their hands, and wrapped their arms around themselves.

 

“You?” they croaked.

 

“Maybe? If you want to go with me, I’d be honored, but if you don’t that’s fine. It’s your decision.”

 

They teared up again. “I _attacked_ you.” They looked past Ilana to Alys. “I attacked your village and let people raid it! I let people get abducted! I don’t…I don’t deserve…”

 

Alys stepped up toward them. “You were bound to awful masters. They both hurt you. We both know it’s not your fault.”

 

Tears poured down Hylos’s face. “Still…I did such awful things…I don’t even know if my own family will accept me.”

 

“Family?” Alys looked to Ilana, hoping for answers. Ilana shrugged.

 

“The Seven. Matus…Matus said…”

 

There was a flash of light, and the suit and gun Ilana had disappeared, returning her to the clothes she was wearing before. Matus stood beside her.

 

“That was _before_ I heard you were being _abused_ , Hylos. If anything, I felt worried instead of angry. I wanted to know what awful thing was driving you to do what you did.”

 

Matus cautiously extended his arms, opening himself up. Hylos took a step, then another, before rushing and embracing him.

 

“You are still my family, and I love you, Hylos.”

 

They buried their face into Matus’s suit. Ilana could hear muffled _thank you, thank you_ s. She smiled gently.

 

“I believe I have to return to the Celestial Spirit World,” Matus admitted. “I have been in this world for a while.”

 

Hylos pulled away. “That’s—that’s fine. I…Just knowing that…thank you.”

 

Matus smiled, hugged Hylos one more time, and then shimmered away.

 

They turned back to the women in front of them, fiddling with the edge of their shirt.

 

“I still feel like I should do more to make it up to you.”

 

Alys tapped her chin. “Well…there’s a Celestial Mage in my village. If you’d like, you could go with him.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. And if he’s not a good master for you, you can let me know and we’ll find a better one for you.”

 

“Thank you…thank you…I…”

 

Alys stepped over to where Roy lay on the ground, and grabbed Hylos’s key from the ground.

 

“Do you mind if I hold onto this for now?” she asked Hylos.

 

“No—no, yes you can. Thank you. Thank you.” They brushed the last tears from their face. “I…I think I’m going to go home now.”

 

Alys and Ilana nodded at them, smiling, and they too shimmered away.

 

“Well,” Alys pocketed the key. “I’m going to get some guards to pick up...what’s this guy’s name?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Guess not. You wanna stay here and make sure he doesn’t get away?”

 

“Yea, go on.”

 

She ran off, out of the church doors.

 

A groan caught Ilana’s attention. Her hands clenched into fists as she stepped over to where Roy lay.

 

“Impressive,” he coughed.

 

“How did you know my name? Why did you send Vliductus after me?”

 

“Why did I _what_?”

 

“You’re his master, aren’t you?”

 

He laughed, which did not ease Ilana at all.

 

“You really thought I was in charge?”

 

_Oh. Oh, no. No no no no._

 

Footsteps quickly became louder, until Alys rushed in with half a dozen guards behind her.

 

Even as the guards pulled Roy to his feet and out of the church, Ilana couldn’t stop thinking about his words.

 

_Dammit._

 

 

After Roy had been given medical treatment and sent off for a trial, it was nearly nighttime. The sun lowered in the horizon, coloring the horizon with orange and streaks of pink.

 

Alys found Ilana in the church where they had fought.

 

The orange light streamed in through the stained glass windows, illuminating the church with warm light.

 

“Ilana?” Alys stepped past a few rows of pews.

 

“He said he wasn’t Vliductus’s master.”

 

Ilana was sitting on the steps in front of the altar, staring at the stones below her feet.

 

“I don't understand. He had Hylos.”

 

“I _know_! I don’t get it! He said he wasn’t in charge, I don’t…” she sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Alys knelt in front of her.

 

“I can’t keep doing this. If Roy wasn’t his master, then they’re still out there! Still hunting my friends! I just…”

 

Alys looked at her softly as tears began to fall from Ilana’s eyes.

 

“I just want it to be _over_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats an ending lmao
> 
> also dont worry ilana!!! it gets much worse


End file.
